Pour le coeur d'un enfant
by Lunattica-Bloody-Madhatter
Summary: De retour après avoir égoïstement fuit, il tentera désespérément de reconquérir le cœur de Lily qu’il avait brisé de ses propres mains, seulement il devra également conquérir le cœur d’un petit être qui est la cause de sa lâcheté, celui de son fils.[FINI]
1. Blesser

**Chapitre 1: Blesser**

Le temps était douillet alors que le printemps s'était enfin annoncé et les bourgeons aux arbres commençaient à éclorent. Assit sous un arbre dans le parc de Poudlard, James Potter regardait les doux nuages passer au-dessus de sa tête. Ses cheveux noirs de jais et toujours en bataille étaient doucement agités par la brise fraîche et ses yeux bleu acier entouré de lunette argentée fixaient un point dans le néant, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il rêvassait totalement, son esprit allant vagabonder au loin, perdu dans des songes que lui seul savait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fera cet été? Demanda Sirius Black en regardant James et Remus Lupin. Un sourire arrogant toujours aux lèvres, ses cheveux d'ébène retombaient devant ses yeux bleus nuit avec une élégance désinvolte qui lui donnait un charme fou à faire craquer n'importe quelles filles.

-J'en sais rien. Répondit évasivement James sans se départir de sa contemplation.

Sirius arqua un sourcil en l'observant, légèrement intriguer de l'état de son ami alors que Remus avouait son ignorance d'un haussement d'épaules. Soupirant d'exaspération, le beau brun ne put faire taire plus longtemps sa curiosité.- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux? James se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil et de rigoler, ce redressant légèrement. Une moue boudeuse ce fit présente sur le visage de son ami.- C'est pas juste, je veux savoir.

-Sa ne t'apportera rien du tout. Dit-il en ce relevant totalement, la longue robe de sorcier frôlant le sol alors qu'il ramassait lentement les livres de cours qui lui appartenait.

- Si, sa m'apportera que moi aussi je veux être joyeux comme toi, aller dit moi... S'il te plait! Il avait dit les derniers mots avec un grand sourire d'enfant.

James rigola en le regardant. -On va être en retard. Dit-il simplement avant de ce diriger lentement vers les énormes portes de chêne du château, pour franchir les escaliers de marbres. Sirius grogna alors que Remus les suivaient avec un petit rire, donnant un petit coup de coude à Sirius qui ce contenta de lui faire une grimace, décider à faire la tête pour le reste de la journée. James éclata de rire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en classe et qu'il vit la tête que tirait Sirius. Il se contenta d'entourer ses épaules de son bras alors qu'ils allaient s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles pour le cours de Métamorphose. -Arrête un peu de faire la gueule, tu sais pourquoi je suis comme sa, ne m'oblige pas à le dire. Dit-il lorsqu'ils en sortirent une heure plus tard.

- Non je ne vois pas, et puis je ne veux plus savoir, je te déteste pour le reste de la journée. S'obstina Sirius en levant hautainement le nez en l'air une belle rousse passant devant eux en riant avec une blonde de même taille, remarquant du coin de l'œil le regard de son meilleur ami s'illuminer.- Ne me dit pas que c'est à cause d'Evans!

-Tu as deviné ça tout seul? Demanda James en suivant la beauté rousse du regard.

- Tu viens de sincèrement baisser dans mon estime Cornedrue.

- Je crois que Sirius est jaloux car tu n'as jamais fait sa pour lui. Ricana Remus, davantage pour taquiner son ami que pour se moqué.

-Je suis tellement désoler! Se moqua James en lui adressant un second clin d'œil. -Vous m'excusez. Dit-il avant de s'enfoncer dans le corridor descendant à toute volée les escaliers pour rattraper les deux filles.

- Et en plus il nous abandonne pour elle! Pleurnicha Sirius d'une fausse voix atterrer avec des sanglots exagérément exagérés. Une goutte d'exaspération semblant apparaître sur la tempe de Remus alors qu'il se massait le front avec un air désespéré, murmurant des phrases dans le genre du: " ho mon dieu qu'ai-je fait pour mériter sa, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui irai courir après une fille" ou encore " je vous en pris tué moi, mais ne me faite pas subir sa..."

-On va espionner? Demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire en prenant Remus par le bras, parcourant à la course le chemin que James avait emprunté.

En entendant les bruits de pas pressés qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle et par crainte qu'on ne lui rentre dedans, Lily se tourna pour apercevoir James Potter s'approché d'elle avec une rapidité de marche qu'elle n'aurait jamais sous-estimer lui connaître.- Tu sembles pressé. Lui fis t-elle remarqué.

Il afficha un sourire en coin qui le rendait irrésistiblement sexy. -Peut-être. Dit-il en la regardant, décidé à la détaillée.

Elle arqua un sourcil en le fixant.- Je ne suis pas une poupée, si tu veux me détaillé tu serais prié de le faire à un moment ou je ne puis te voir ou même, et je le préférais, ne pas le faire

-Pourquoi? Moi qui croyais que tu aimais te faire regarder. Dit-il.

- J'aime quand je peux porter un quelconque intérêt à cette personne en retour ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton tranchant. -Mais je suppose que malgré ma beauté parfaite tu n'étais pas venu que pour m'admirée tel la déesse que je suis.

Il arqua un sourcil à son tour en la regardant, s'approchant pour la plaquer doucement dans le mur. -Et si j'étais venu pour autre chose. Demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les deux émeraudes qu'elle avait.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-tu fait alors que tu sais que tu ne peux rien avoir de moi ? Un sourire avait éclairé les lèvres de Lily qui sentait tout de même une agréable chaleur l'envahir, celle du profond désire qu'il lui procurait. Il ce rapprocha un peu plus et glissa ses mains autour de sa taille pour rigoler malicieusement avant de déposer des baisés dans son coup. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier pleinement son geste. -Je vois que tu aimes jouer avec mes points sensibles. Murmura-t-elle en le laissant faire.- Mais si je te laisse continué, avec quoi pourrais-je te narguer par la suite sauf le fait que tu n'égales pas ma perfection?

-Mais avec rien, parce que tu m'adores. Dit-il avec un sourire en la rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Lily rouvrit les yeux pour venir capter le regard acier de son assaillant, affichant un sourire purement moqueur et supérieur qui suffisait à détruire toute confiance à une personne. Lentement, elle approcha son visage et vint mordillé gentiment sa lèvre inférieur, davantage pour le taquiner que pour le blesser.

Il effleura à son tour ses si douces lèvres, passant lentement sa main dans ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, adorant toucher sa peau blanche, adorant la sentir contre lui alors qu'il la tenait un peu plus fermement par la taille, ses yeux croisant les siens, semblant se noyés dans un océan d'émeraude. Elle rompit les quelques millimètres et scella leurs lèvres dans un baisé doux et chaste qui ce fit bientôt plus fiévreux, l'un semblant agacé l'autre avec de simple caresse qui consistait, pour la majorité du temps, en un simple effleurement.

Les mains de James glissèrent le long de son corps pour venir la caresser, ses doigts semblant brûler chaque endroit qu'il touchait tout comme les baisés qui ce faisaient de plus en plus insistant, descendant contre son coup blanc, le long de ses clavicules pour descendre au-dessus de sa poitrine.

- James... souffla-t-elle. -Allons à la salle sur demande. Requerra Lily en usant de volonté pour essayer de le maintenir à distance, ne pouvant s'empêcher de continuer à embrasser ses lèvres malgré sa bonne volonté, essayant de se séparer de lui.

-C'est trop loin. Gémit-il en se laissant tout de même entraîner sans la lâcher, la plaquant dans le mur. La porte sembla prendre une éternité avant de s'ouvrir sur une pièce magnifique où un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps de soie rouge trônait devant un feu crépitant dans la pénombre, les invitants à entrer. Il ne ce fit pas prié et referma la porte pour l'allonger sur le lit, lui maintenant doucement les mains, la désirant plus que jamais.

Elle se détacha de ses lèvres pour se défaire de sa prise, et avec lenteur lui retira son chandail, admirant son torse parfait sur lequel elle ne put s'empêcher de venir déposer de petit baiser. Ses mains se promenait sur son torse lui procurant de fort frissons alors qu'il la dévêtait à son tour, venant embrassé chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, la voulant contre lui, voulant l'entendre gémir, la sentir frissonner à son contacte.

Elle le fit tourner sous-elle et lui enleva le reste de ses vêtements, faisant glisser ses mains délicates le long de ses cuisses pour remonter vers son sexe qu'elle caressa légèrement, venant jouer par la suite avec le v de ses courbes musclés, ondulant sur ses abdominaux, escaladant ses pectoraux pour se laissée descendre vers sa nuque, la lui relevant pour venir caresser son cou de baisés alors qu'elle montait gracieusement par-dessus lui.

Il laissa échapper un léger gémissement et la fit à son tour, basculer en dessous de lui, embrasant ses lèvres pour lentement monter sur ses joues blanche rougissante de plaisir à cet instant, descendant pour y laisser des traînés chaude et avide, caressant sa nuque et sa gorge, descendant lentement entre ses seins pour y passer sa langue, descendant sur son petit ventre plat parfait, allant jouer sur son bas ventre pour lentement aller lécher son intimité le délaissant pour embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuises. Sa peau était d'une douceur absolue qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher, passant le bout de ses doigts sur ses abdos qu'elle avait en légèreté, pour aller ensuite effleurer ses seins.

- Prend moi James… Lui souffla-t-elle en se redressant malgré son envie qu'il continu sa si douce torture, lui relevant le menton d'un doigt faisant en sorte que leurs regards se croisent, que leurs lèvres se touchent, que leurs peaux se collent, que leurs corps ne fassent plus qu'un.

Elle était tout ce qu'il désirait, tout ce qu'il souhaitait avoir et la voir ainsi sous lui, sentant ses mains contre ses bras alors que de ses lèvres s'échappait de doux gémissement, il sentait des frisons de bonheur mélangés au plaisir le submerger. La chaleur augmentait alors que leur deux corps se mélangeait, plus rien n'existait mis a part l'un et l'autre, seul leur présence, le son de leur plaisir et le désire qui émanait d'eux comptait. Le temps ne comptait plus ce qui fit que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle et tout deux comblés, ils furent surpris de voir la pénombre filtrer dans la chambre.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il sous sa respiration saccader, ses yeux mit clôt par le plaisir la scrutant d'un regard paisible.

Un sourire emplit de bonheur vint éclaircir son visage.- Je t'aime aussi.

-Je sens que Sirius va hurler. Se moqua-t-il doucement en la serrant contre lui pour la caler dans ses bras, humant son odeur qui l'enivrait tant.

- Peu m'importe si tu ne me laisses pas tomber. Répondit-elle en lui embrassant la joue, cachant son visage au creux de son cou pour mieux profiter de sa chaleur, de sa présence.

-Jamais. Souffla-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil doux comme il n'en avait jamais goûté.

* * *

-Merde c'est pas vrai je vais le tué! Disait Sirius dans la salle commune de Gryffondor alors qu'il regardait le crépuscule, les lueurs orangées du ciel se reflétant sur son visage, lui donnant un air à la fois sombre et mystérieux.

Remus daigna enfin relever son regard du livre qu'il lisait pour le porter sur Remus.- Si tu continus ainsi Sirius je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es jaloux que James ne te porte pas d'attention.

-Mais bien sur que je suis jaloux tu me prends pour qui! S'exclama-t-il, ce qui fit rigoler plusieurs personnes présentes dans la salle commune.

- Pour un hétéro, maintenant tu es gay jusqu'à une réelle preuve du contraire. Répondit le châtain en secouant la tête pour retourner à sa lecture. Décidément ce garçon ferait toujours tous ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'on lui porte ne serais-ce qu'une once d'attention.

Sirius tourna la tête et un sourire mesquin illumina ses lèvres alors qu'il se jetait sur un divan, tout prêt de la blonde qui était avec Lily quelques heures plus tôt. Ses boucles blondes retombaient devant son visage.

-Si je ne savais pas ou ils étaient il y a dix minutes, répondit-elle doucement de sa petite voix. -Je ne sais pas plus où ils se trouvent à l'instant. Dit-elle à Sirius, le scrutant de ses yeux bleu mer. Elle portait une robe noire légère, un ruban de soie bleu entouré à sa taille pour ce terminer en nœud à l'arrière.

- Allez je suis sur tu le sais, vous les filles vous savez toujours où se trouve l'autre, c'est dingue, et je suis sur que cette fois ne fait pas exception à la règle, aller dit moi que tu le sais! S'obstina Sirius les yeux brillant de conviction, certain de ce qu'il affirmait.

-Je sais où elle ce trouve... seulement quand je suis avec elle, en ce moment, j'en aie aucune idée. Répondit-elle. -Je ne suis pas télépathe.

- C'est que tu n'es pas une fille dans se cas, mais un travestit!

Elle le regarda de travers. -J'ai peut-être des millions de défaut, mais je peux t'affirmer que je suis bel et bien une fille.

-Ça sa reste à prouver. Répondit Sirius en lui tirant promptement la langue en s'éloignant recommençant à faire les cent pas dans la salle commune, soucieux de savoir où se trouvait son meilleur ami, qui sait, peut-être venait-il de se faire rejeter une nouvelle fois par Evans et se lamentait sur sa "misérable" existence ou bien, peut-être était-il partit seul dans la forêt interdite parce qu'il s'était rendu compte seul de l'écœurement que causait son air béat et une bête ayant remarquée cet air horrible l'avait prit en pitié et lui avait arraché la tête...qui sais..

-Arrête de te faire des idées comme ça Sirius, tu délires. Se moqua Remus sachant parfaitement de quoi rêvait son ami à cet instant.

-Ils sont... probablement dans la salle sur demande... leurs dit Lou en rougissant lorsqu'elle croisa leurs regards. Les deux tournèrent leurs regard vers elle et partirent dans un éclat de rire à longue duré, s'en roulant presque par terre. -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... demanda-t-elle en ce crispant de les voir rire de la sorte.

- Tu...tu...Commenças Remus en essayant de se calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait sans grand succès.

- Ce... ce que Rem' veux dire... Poursuivit Sirius sa phrase s'entrecoupant de petit rire.- C'est...c'est qu'est ce que E...Evans irait faire la avec...avec James.

-C'est à moi que vous dites une phrase aussi stupide. Répondit-elle. -Qu'est-ce que vous faites vous dans la salle sur demande! Rétorqua-t-elle en rougissant d'avantage face à ce qu'elle insinuait.

Remus qui avait enfin reprit contenance, se décida à lui répondre. -Ce qu'on veut dire c'est que Lily n'aime pas James alors pourquoi voudrait-elle aller là avec lui?

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez! Leur dit-elle en les regardants tour à tour. -C'est... c'est moi qui est toujours avec elle et je suis mieux placé que vous pour savoir ce qu'elle ressent. Dit-elle en croisant les bras, excédé par tant de confiance en eux-mêmes.

Les deux jeunes hommes haussèrent les sourcils, peu amène a lui porter ne serais-ce qu'une once de crédulités se retenant pour ne pas retourner dans leurs éclats de rires, des sourires venant prendre leurs places sur leurs lèvres. Elle soupira, ses joues devenant de plus en plus rouge et elle se contenta de ce rassoire sagement, reprenant son livre qu'elle avait déposée prêt d'elle, des larmes venant doucement estomper l'encre de certains mots.

Sirius la remarqua et vint s'asseoir prêt d'elle en entourant ses épaules d'un bras réconfortant.- Ho allez Aniston ne pleure pas, on ne se moque pas de toi, mais tu dois avouer que le fait que James et Lily se retrouve comme deux amoureux dans une petite salle pour se minoucher est assez comique et irréalisable.

-Je suis certaine que j'ai raison souffla-t-elle. -Sinon... Lily serrait déjà rentrée... il n'y a que James pour la retenir aussi longtemps, elle était avec lui tout à l'heure et je suis partie lorsqu'ils commençaient à s'embrasser... lui dit-elle d'un ton bas.

Cette fois les deux hommes ne trouvèrent pas de raison de rire, se pourrait-il... - Alors peut-être que Lily a laissée sa chance à James. Dit Remus.

Sirius haussa les épaules et déposa un baisé sur la joue de Lou, ce qui le fit sourire de satisfaction lorsqu'elle cessa de pleurer. -Je ne crois pas qu'ils rentreront. Dit-il d'un ton lasse en regardant la noirceur qui avait à présent envahi le parc.

- Tu as sûrement raison, nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher, je n'ai pas envie de l'attendre jusqu'à demain matin. Dit Remus en se levant, saluant ses deux compères avant de monter deux à deux les marches menant à son dortoir, bientôt suivit de son colloque de chambre.

Beaucoup plus tard, Lou finit enfin par se levée et alla se couchée, sachant parfaitement que Lily devait être avec James. Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle était enfouie dans ses couvertures, James étant l'homme qu'elle avait toujours cherché et une once de bonheur dans sa vie serrait la bienvenue.

* * *

Après cette soirée, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux inséparables, créant de nouveaux liens entre les deux groupes, restant ensemble presque en permanence, faisant de la Salle sur Demande leur salle de prédilection. Pourtant peux de temps après ce nouveau bonheur, Lily se vit contrainte à un assez gros problème qui était pourtant encore tout petit, presque inexistant. Alors, pendant que l'heure du souper passait et que les couloirs de l'école étaient vides, la belle entraîna son amoureux dans un petit coin isolé. -James, il faut absolument que je te parle de quelque chose... lui dit-elle d'une drôle de voix qu'il ne remarqua pas.

-Tu me dis toujours sa, mais je finis au sol sans pantalons. Se moqua-t-il avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

Elle l'écarta avec douceur, un air sérieux accroché au visage. –Je… suis enceinte.

Son sourire disparu totalement alors qu'il la scrutait, totalement ébahi par cette révélation ne pouvant y croire. -Enceinte? dit-il en reculant légèrement. -Arrête c'est des conneries j'espère.

Elle secoua lentement la tête, blessé par sa réaction, elle aurait cru qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi choqué par ça… -Non, je suis réellement enceinte. Murmura-t-elle.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement en tournant la tête pour regarder le plafond, le ramenant sur sa belle. -Tu vas te faire avorter? Dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Lily releva la tête vers lui, et ce qu'elle vit lui fit l'effet d'un poignard au cœur. La peur, la peur se lisait dans le regard de James, mais surtout une aversion naissante face à cette chose qu'elle portait dans son ventre.- Pourquoi devrais-je le faire?

-Parce que c'est la logique des choses! Dit-il en la saisissant par les épaules. -Parce qu'on a que dix-huit ans et que d'avoir un enfant à charge, non merci très peu pour moi!

Les yeux de Lily se retrouvèrent voilés par un masque de tristesse, devenant vitreux. -Si c'est tous ce que c'est pour toi, une charge, alors je crois qu'on ferait mieux de laisser tomber.

-Tu... tu ne comptes pas sincèrement le garder! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi tu ne peux pas faire ça! Dit-il alors que la panique sinisait en lui. Il aimait sincèrement Lily, mais devoir s'occuper d'un enfant à dix-huit ans n'était pas dans ses plans et la peur semblait transpirer par chaque pore de sa peau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'imposerai rien, je ne te demanderai rien, je ne marquerai même pas que cet enfant est le tient. Il naîtra avec un père inconnu c'est tout, maintenant je crois, qu'on ferait mieux de ne plus se parler, car moi, je n'en ressens plus l'envie. Sur ses mots elle passa à côté de lui et disparu dans les couloirs.

Frustré contre elle, frustré contre lui-même et contre le monde entier, il tourna les talons pour partir, mais il le fit pour de bon. A peine deux jours plus tard, Sirius trouva son lit vide et Dumbledore lui donna une raison évasive. James était partit sans rien dire, ayant usé de son titre pour le faire au beau milieu de la nuit sans lui laisser de mot, ni d'endroit, ni rien du tout, le laissant dans l'ignorance totale.

* * *

Lors de l'accouchement de Lily, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et la chaleur était étouffante en ce 31 Juillet, et Sirius se retrouva à la place que James aurait du occuper à cet instant, au côté de Lily.

-Il est tellement mignon! S'exclama Sirius en extase alors qu'il tenait doucement dans ses bras le petit poupon d'à peine une heure, ayant prit le tour dès la première seconde.

Lily afficha un sourire.- Oui, s'est le plus beau.

-Pauvre Sirius, tu viens de te faire planter par un gamin né de quelques secondes. Se moqua Remus en regardant le bébé par-dessus son épaule.

-Il est mignon, moi je suis un véritable canon alors ne crois pas te débarrasser de ma beauté aussi facilement espèce de salle jaloux vicieux et pervers mangeur de fesses! Lui renvoya Sirius en lui tirant la langue.

- Hey y'a des oreilles vierges ici. Le prévint le châtain d'un ton indigné.

-Et justement est-ce que je pourrais l'avoir moi aussi? Rigola Lily qui n'avait pas encore eu la chance de pouvoir prendre son bébé dans ses bras. Avec un air boudeur il vint lui porté le petit. Le bébé ouvrit alors ses grands yeux qui semblèrent illuminés, étant du même vert que celui de sa mère.

Lily le regarda avec toute la tendresse du monde alors que son petit bébé commençait à gazouiller gaiement en tendant ses toutes petites mains vers elle, attrapant l'une de ses longues mèches rousses de la quel il ne put plus détourner le regard semblant être tombé amoureux d'elle. - Il ressemble énormément à son père... Fis t-elle remarquer, un brin de mélancolie apparaissant sur son visage.

-C'est vrai. Approuva Sirius en soupirant, regardant le peu de cheveux d'un noir d'encre que le petit avait. -C'est... James tout craché, sauf pour les yeux.

Lily lâcha un petit rire avant de les regardés avec un immense bonheur. -Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'être là.

-Jouer aux nounous sa leur va à merveille. Intervint la voix de Lou qui venait d'entrer, déposant un café sur la table prêt de Lily.

- Merci. Lui dit Lily avec un petit rire. Malgré tout l'orgueil qu'elle avait à ne pas vouloir l'avouer, elle aurait aimée que James soit là. Elle avait espérée de toutes ses forces qu'il changerait d'idée et l'a retrouverait pour venir l'accompagner à l'accouchement de son fils. Mais la réalité l'avait frappée et il n'était pas là, il ne le serait jamais. Mais malgré toute cette tristesse, elle avait le bonheur d'avoir Sirius, Remus et Lou à ses côtés et par-dessus tout, elle avait l'enfant le plus merveilleux et le plus beau du monde, c'était son trésor, sa nouvelle raison de vivre qui gigotait et riait là, dans ses bras alors que Sirius lui faisait des grimaces et que les deux autres s'en exaspéraient avec un sourire. Oui, décidément quoi qu'elle dise elle avait beaucoup de chance.

-On serra là pour toi Lily. Lui dit doucement Sirius en passant une main sur son front avant d'y déposer un baisé. -Je t'adore, et même si James est un crétin fini, on prendra soin du petit. Il faut bien que je lui montre à être aussi mignon que moi!

Elle lui prit doucement la main en lui souriant. -Si tu lui montres à être aussi mignon que toi je vais être contrainte de le donner en adoption pour cause de ne plus pouvoir le supporter. Ria-t-elle.

-Sourit un peu, la vie est belle et tu as un morveux tout à fait adorable! Dit-il en le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras, son regard s'attendrissant. Même si James n'était pas là, ce petit poupon était tout de même son fils, le petit garçon de son meilleur ami et il n'allait certainement pas laisser une perle comme Lily devoir se débrouillée seule. Il ferrait tout pour les aidés et un jour, il en avait le pressentiment, James reviendrait même si sa ne serrait certainement pas pour le mieux. -Tu as de la chance Lily. Dit-il. -J'aurais bien aimé l'avoir moi. Dit-il doucement. -Lou? Je peux te mettre enceinte en raison que c'est impossible que Remus le soit!

-N'y pense même pas et passe le moi je ne l'ai pas eux! Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Lily lâcha un petit rire et fit signe à Sirius de le déposer dans les bras de Lou. - Ce qui veut dire que vous acceptez de venir habiter avec moi?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. -Il est si beau. Soupira Lou en le berçant doucement, regardant ses petites mains tendues et ses yeux d'un vert magnifique.

Et comme de fait, ils allèrent tous vivre dans la petite maison de campagne que la jeune mère possédait, un héritage de sa grand-mère qu'elle aimait tant, bien enfoui loin des bruits incessants de la grande ville.

* * *

Cinq ans passèrent dans le bonheur et la joie, le petit poupon grandissant à vu d'œil, ressemblant chaque jour un peu plus à son père dont ils restaient toujours sans nouvelle, mais qui semblait être perçut à présent comme inexistant pour toute cette belle petite famille qui vivait bien heureuse dans leur petite maison. Il ne reviendrait pas, et tout le monde avait fini par se faire à l'idée.

-Zirius yegarrrde moi! Criait le petit bout de choux qui allait avoir ses cinq ans dans quelques semaines. Il était au centre du salon et tournait sur lui-même en rigolant seul.

Sirius qui le regardait partit dans un éclat de rire, la joie du petit bonhomme étant collective, personne qui le regardait sourire ne pouvant rester de marbre.- Fait tout de même attention.

-Ze suiss invinzible! Ze zuis le pluz fort! Dit-il avant de lâcher un crie et de tomber sur les fesses.

Sirius se mit à rire de plus belle en se levant de son fauteuil pour venir le prendre dans ses bras.- Ouais ben monsieur le plus fort il devrait remercier le ciel d'avoir de petites fesses rembourrées qui l'empêche de se faire mal.

-Z'est les mêmes fesses que maman! S'exclama-t-il en affichant un sourire.

- Ouais, t'as un beau fessier féminin à faire craquer. Ria Sirius en souriant au petit bonhomme. Pendant toutes ces années, ils c'étaient totalement éprit du fils de Lily, ce considérant un peu comme son père de remplacement en attendant que le vrai daigne prendre son courage à deux mains et revienne montrer le bout de son nez. Il regarda sa petite frimousse, son sourire chaleureux, trouvant le petit bonhomme complètement adorable, presque offusqué d'avoir craqué à son charme comme toutes personnes sensées qui ne faisaient que l'apercevoir.

* * *

Il laissa échapper un soupire en voyant le manoir devant lui. Il était revenu. Après être partit en toute hâte en Italie, le premier pays qui lui était venu à l'esprit, il était revenu en Angleterre après cinq longues années d'absence. Il prit le temps de défaire toutes ses choses. Ses parents, évidemment parti, auraient un choque terrible en le voyant. Fatigué du décalage horaire il alla se coucher. Le lendemain matin, il soupira en prenant son courage à deux mains, ouvrant son téléphone portable pour y composer le numéro de celui de Sirius, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne l'aurait pas changé.

-Salut. Dit-il d'un ton morne et sans émotion lorsqu'il entendit la voix enjouée de son ami décrocher. -C'est moi.

- Ja... James... Murmura la voix de Sirius à l'autre bout du fil, semblant totalement sous le choc de recevoir son appelle.

-Ouais. Répondit-il simplement.

- Mais comment... tu… tu es enfin revenu? Où étais-tu tout se temps? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu? Pourquoi tu n'as pas daigné donner un signe de ton existence?

-Parce que, c'est trop compliqué à expliquer comme sa. Il aurait aimé pouvoir évité toutes ses questions.

- Pourtant je crois que tu me dois des explications.

-Je sais. Comment tu vas?

- Bien, et toi tu as également l'air en pleine forme.

-Si on veut. Il soupira voulant lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il n'osait pas.

- Sa te dirais qu'on se rejoigne dans une demi-heure au chic café sur la cinquième, si tu te souviens toujours d'où sa se trouve ?

-Je me souviens du pays. Rétorqua-t-il. -A tout à l'heure. Dit-il avant de raccrocher et de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Pendant tout se temps, elle n'avait cessé d'hanter ses rêves et il aurait tant aimé savoir ce qu'elle était devenue et si elle avait gardé l'enfant.

-Où est-ce que tu cours comme sa! S'exclama Remus en regardant Sirius ce précipiter d'un côté à l'autre de la maison en s'habillant.

- James est revenu, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui dans moins d'une demi-heure, tu viens? Expliqua-t-il rapidement.

-James! Cria-t-il en lui attrapant le bras pour le faire arrêter. -Il est enfin sortit de son trou!

Sirius hocha la tête avec un sourire qui ce fit bientôt inexistant.- Je préfère ne pas l'annoncer tout de suite à Lily.

-Tu zors Zirius? Demanda Harry qui descendait les escaliers du premier avec précaution.

Il ressentit une pointe de tristesse en voyant le petit arriver, mais n'y laissa rien paraître. -Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai bientôt de retour. Il frotta les cheveux du petit les emmêlant davantage avant de sortir prestement, sautant dans sa Lamborghini qui fila à la vitesse de l'éclaire jusqu'au petit café, arrivant pile a l'heure.

James y était déjà, assit sur la terrasse avec un super bronzage qui lui valait le regard des filles présentes qu'il ignora royalement. -Salut. Répéta-t-il lorsque Sirius vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Salut. Répondit-il en affichant un sourire et sans pouvoir se contenir plus, il vint prendre son ami dans ses bras. –C'est bon de te revoir James après un aussi longs laps de temps.

Celui-ci afficha un sourire répondant à son étreinte, heureux de le revoir. Mit à part Lily, la présence de Sirius avait été ce qui lui avait le plus manquée.

Le beau brun retourna s'asseoir toujours souriant.- Maintenant explique moi.

-J'aimerais, mais il n'y a pas vraiment d'explication. Dit-il simplement en le regardant. - J'ai eux la peur de ma vie et tout ce que j'ai trouvé comme solution a été de partir le plus loin possible.

Une lueur triste et déçue passa sur le visage de Sirius, triste pour son ami qu'il ne se rende pas compte du bonheur à côté duquel il était passé et déçu de voir que son ami avait été assez nul pour être égoïste au point de tout laissez tomber pour ne penser qu'à lui.- Et je suppose que tu ne m'as pas appelé que pour me revoir, mais aussi parce que tu aimerais avoir des nouvelles de Lily.

Il secoua la tête. -Il faut croire que je ne l'aimais pas assez. Dit-il tristement en essayant de cacher la blessure que lui causait le simple nom de Lily. -Je n'ai pas envi de débarquer ainsi dans sa vie et de la bousiller.

Sirius se frotta le cou légèrement mal a l'aise. -Si tu le dis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda James en regardant le comportement étrange de son ami.

- Ho… Ha, hum... rien, il n'y a rien. Répondit-il avec un petit rire plus nerveux qu'autre chose.

-Je te connais sur le bout des doigts, qu'est-ce qui ce passe. Demanda-t-il de nouveau, avide de savoir pourquoi Sirius semblait si nerveux tout à coup.

- C'est que... je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire.

-Alors fonce.

- J'habite chez elle depuis la naissance de Harry. Lâcha-t-il d'une traite sans lever son regard sur James, de peur de voir sa réaction.

Il ferma les yeux pour encaisser le choque de cette nouvelle, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Il avait fait une erreur en revenant et il allait la réparer immédiatement. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa Ferrari noir stationnée non loin de l'endroit où Sirius avant rangé sa Lamborghini.

Celui-ci le rattrapa à la vitesse de l'éclaire, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. -Attend, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Remus et Lou aussi y habitent, elle avait besoin d'aide, elle était toute seule et était si malheureuse qu'on a pas put faire autrement surtout après tous ce qu'elle avait subit avant! Tu sais sa n'a pas été rose tout les jours pour elle lorsque son ventre à commencé à grossir et qu'elle a du faire face à tout le monde, au reproche et à toutes ses questions. Elle avait besoin d'aide et j'ai juré de rester avec elle et de l'aider, parce que je suis ton meilleur ami et que je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber la mère de ton enfant et ton enfant, c'était mon devoir de m'occuper d'elle jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes parce que je savais que tu le ferais! S'exclama Sirius. Il ne voulait pas que James parte, il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami une nouvelle fois. Il avait été si heureux de le revoir et puis, il y avait Lily. Il ne savait comment elle réagirait, mais il savait qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle serait folle de bonheur de le savoir de retour.

-Merci... dit alors James en lui prenant doucement le bras, regardant le sol durant un moment avant de lever son regard vers Sirius et de le prendre a nouveau dans ses bras. Son rire moqueur et totalement stupide, ses bêtises, son enthousiaste à tout, sa résistance à la mauvaise humeur et ses excès de joie lui avaient terriblement manqués, mélangé à la douleur que le souvenir de Lily lui procurait. Il revoyait sans cesse ses cheveux roux flamboyant onduler devant lui, il sentait encore sa peau si douce sous ses doigts, son parfum lui enivrant les sens, ses yeux d'émeraude qui lui faisait sentir qu'il était le seul au monde. Elle lui manquait affreusement... elle lui manquait à en revenir et c'était pour elle et aussi pour Sirius qu'il avait décidé de revenir après tout se temps.

- Viens avec moi. Dit alors Sirius après un moment. -Accompagne moi là-bas, tu as le droit de voir ton fils toi aussi, de constater à quel point il te ressemble.

Un doux sourire emprunt de tristesse teinta ses lèvres. -Elle ne voudra jamais me revoir. Dit-il. -Je l'ai laissé tomber au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de moi, je suis partit à l'autre bout de l'Europe pour me sauver de sa... me sauver de quelque chose... qu'aujourd'hui je désire plus que tout...

Sirius afficha un sourire. -Si tu ne me suis pas jusque là-bas maintenant, c'est que tu ne le désires pas réellement. Dit-il en le délaissant pour entrer dans sa voiture, espérant de toutes ses forces que James le ferait, qu'il le suivrait, il le devait. James contourna lentement la bagnole et se glissa du côté passager.

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Premier chapitre de cette histoire qu'on aime temps !**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzou**

_**Lunattica & Marie-Lune**_


	2. James

**Chapitres 2: James**

Avec soulagement Sirius démarra et roula un instant avant de s'engager dans une allée, garant son auto devant une grande maison.- Bienvenue dans notre petit chez nous.

James soupira en sortant de la voiture, la peur semblant le paralyser alors qu'il avançait quand même au côté de Sirius qui ouvrit la porte d'entrer.

Un petit cri retentit alors et un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes s'accrocha à la jambes de Sirius.- Ça va bonhomme? Demanda celui-ci avec un petit rire en bougeant légèrement sa jambe pour le faire lâcher prise.

Il recula et regarda Sirius en affichant un énorme sourire, laissant voir des dents de bébé qui avait déjà commencées à tomber. -Maman est en tyain de me faiye des crrrrêpes zzzzzuste pourrr moi! Dit-il en se balançant fièrement.

La douleur qui avait transpercer le cœur de James lorsqu'il avait vu le petit bout de chou se jeté sur Sirius était encore plus forte que s'il aurait été transpercé par des millions de dagues. Le petit était en tout point identique à lui, sauf pour les yeux, il avait les yeux si magnifique de Lily.

- Harry j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. Lui dit Sirius qui commençait à être légèrement mal à l'aise en jetant un regard du coin de l'œil à James.

-Toi. Dit-il en remarquant enfin James, plissant les yeux. -Ze te connais pas!

- C'est James, ton père. Le présenta doucement Sirius.

Le petit plissa d'avantage les yeux et agrippa le jeans de Sirius de sa petite main. -Non. Papa il est mézant, papa est trrrès loin d'ici. Dit-il en levant les bras pour que Sirius le prenne.

Mais il ne le fit pas de plus en plus mal pour James.- Pourtant c'est lui, il est revenu.

- Sirius! Résonna la voix de Lily qui semblait être en colère.- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas apprendre à Harry...mais le reste de sa phrase mourut alors qu'elle venait d'apparaître devant eux, toute expression disparaissant à la vue de James, ne semblant même pas croire à sa présence restant là, à le fixer ne sachant comment réagir.

James resta figé en la voyant. Ses trais n'avaient pas changés, si ce n'était qu'ils avaient embellies avec le temps. Son cœur battait la chamade à tout rompre et il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait le voir. –Bonjour, lui dit-il doucement sans bouger, ne sachant nullement ce qu'il devait faire ou dire, de peur de la blesser d'avantage, de peur de la faire fuir, de peur d'être idiot au point de tout gâcher une seconde fois.

Sans même répondre elle commença à reculer tel une bête sauvage effrayée tournant bientôt les talons avant de s'enfuir, son cœur fortement serré dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle ressentait une puissante douleur se saisir d'elle, cette douleur dont elle croyait enfin c'être débarrasser alors qu'elle sentait les larmes monter seules, se retenant à grande peine pour ne pas les laisser couler.

-Lily! s'exclama Sirius en ce dépêchant pour la rattraper, la prenant doucement dans ses bras. -Il est revenu et tu t'enfuis? dit-il en essayant de capter son regard.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre! S'écria-t-elle soudainement en le repoussant.- Il s'est enfuit il y a cinq ans en me laissant pour dernier mot que c'était une erreur que je garde cet enfant et il n'a pas daigner se montrer avant aujourd'hui et parce que là sa lui chante je devrais lui pardonner et lui tomber dans les bras! Ça ne marche pas ainsi Sirius! S'exclama-t-elle en se détournant déposant une main devant ses yeux en essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de reprendre contenance, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, plus maintenant, elle devait être forte.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais lui tomber dans les bras! Lui dit-il. -Je sais parfaitement qu'il a été un véritablement connard, salaud et abject de t'avoir laissé pourrir toute seule alors que tu étais enceinte de lui! Crois-moi je ne l'oublie pas. Mais... il a au moins daigné se montrer après tout.

- Va le voir. Fut sa seule réponse alors qu'elle s'écartait de plus en plus cherchant son air, sa gorge se nouant de sanglot.

Il soupira et revint dans le halle tombant sur le petit qui réclamait ses bras. Mal à l'aise et en évitant le regard de James il le prit doucement, Harry, déposant sa tête sur son épaules.

-J'ai comprit. Soupira James en tournant les talons, ouvrant la porte pour sortir au dehors.

- Non, je t'en prit ne t'en va pas James ! Reste…

-Je n'ai aucune raison de rester ici Sirius, c'est clair, elle me déteste et ne voudra jamais me parler. Dit-il en faisant quelques pas à l'extérieur.

-Maman te détezte. Dit alors la petite voix fâcher d'Harry. -Tu es mézzant! Mézzant! Tu n'es pas mon papa! C'est Zirius qui est mon vyai papa!

James sentit son cœur se serrer à ses paroles pour ensuite se briser.

- Harry, tait-toi et va t'asseoir dans le salon. Lui ordonna Sirius en le déposant. Il tourna alors son regard vers son meilleur ami et soupira.- Il fallait que tu t'y attendes, il ne t'as jamais connu, tout ce qu'il a toujours vue de toi est que lorsque tu venait sur le sujet, sa mère s'attristait. Va la voir James, vous avez besoin de vous expliquez et si tu pars cette fois, il sera trop tard pour réparer après. Je t'en prit, reste et va voir Lily elle est sous le choc et est blessée, c'est compréhensible non? Lui dit doucement Sirius en lui prenant l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant pour l'inciter à rentrer.

-Je hais me faire manipuler par toi. Lui dit-il en passant le seuil de la porte, regardant le petit qui était resté là, les bras croiser bien décider à contester les ordres de Sirius. Il traversa les pièces, ignorant le regard abasourdit que lui lança Lou lorsqu'elle le vit et entra dans le salon, refermant les portes coulissantes derrière lui pour regarder Lily qui était assise dans un fauteuil. Il s'approcha et vint lentement s'agenouiller devant elle, ce geste qu'il avait si souvent fait auparavant.

Après un moment elle daigna enfin poser son regard sur lui et détailla son visage si parfait, si doux. Comme elle pouvait haïr se visage et pourtant jamais elle ne s'en était lassez, mais lui c'était lassez d'elle. Sans prévenir il se reçut une claque retissant du à un soudain élan de colère, laissant la marque rouge sur sa joue, comme brûler au fer et contre toute attente elle se jeta à son cou pour le serrer fortement contre elle ressentant le besoin de sentir la chaleur de son étreinte, la tendresse de son réconfort.

Il ne se fit pas prier et la serra fortement contre lui, les mêmes frissons lui parcourant le corps alors qu'il la touchait. Sentir le parfum de ses cheveux était un véritablement bonheur. Il l'adorait c'était certain, il l'aimait et la voulait prêt de lui, mais les choses serraient beaucoup plus compliquer qu'à l'époque.  
Le corps de Lily commença à être secoué de petit sanglot, autant de rage, de douleur que de tristesse. La rage d'être aussi impuissante face à lui, la douleur qu'elle traînait depuis toute ses années et cette tristesse, la tristesse qu'il l'ait rejeté qu'il l'ait abandonner si longtemps par égoïsme.

-Ne pleure pas je t'en pris. Lui souffla-t-il en parsemant son visage de petits baisés, voulant la consoler, voulant qu'elle cesse de souffrir, détestant la voir dans cet état.

La belle sera fortement sa chemise entre ses petits poings, commençant a se détendre sous ses caresses sans pour autant quitter l'étau de ses bras, les larmes continuant de lui enduire les joues, sans pour autant pouvoir atténuer sa douleur.  
Il resserra sa prise autour d'elle et commença à la bercer doucement, lui murmurant des mots sans suite alors qu'elle se calmait peu à peu. Il déposa alors un baisé sur ses lèvres, un baisé qu'il rêvait de lui donner depuis qu'il s'était sauvé, une main allant se perdre dans ses cheveux qu'ils adorait.

Elle se laissa faire, y répondant, rêvant qu'il la prenne ainsi depuis si longtemps, mais bientôt elle y mit fin s'écartant de lui.- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, mais cela de change rien à tout ce qui c'est passé.

-Je sais. Répondit-il sachant qu'il devrait maintenant affronter ce qu'il redoutait le plus.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu?

Il s'assit lentement prêt d'elle en soupirant. -Pour toi. Répondit-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce genre de réponse que je veux entendre. Rétorqua-t-elle avec un peu plus de froideur en fermant les yeux, respirant lentement, désireuse de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, lui criant de retourner dans ses bras.- A ce que je sache c'est pour me fuir que tu es parti, pour fuir cette vie que tu aurais put avoir, alors se serais assez contradictoire de me dire que c'est pour cela que tu es revenu.

-Écoute, j'ai maturé ok, j'ai été connard de partir et de te laisser te démerder avec un enfant! Je le sais! Je le sais parfaitement et aujourd'hui tu n'as pas idée à quel point je le regrette! Lui lança-t-il.

- Mais il est trop tard. Rajouta-t-elle impitoyable.

-Je le sais sa aussi. Soupira-t-il en se relevant. -Dit le Lily. Si tu veux que je disparaisse... à nouveau... je le ferrai, et cette fois, tu ne me reverra plus jamais. Mais si tu veux que je reste... je suis prêt à te montrer, à te prouver et à faire mes preuves.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois les faire, mais à ton fils.

-Mais à toi aussi. Souffla-t-il. -Parce que tu m'en veux et que tu m'en voudras encore longtemps.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, seulement si je m'écoutais en se moment je te ferais subir les pires tortures inimaginables jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies à genoux d'arrêter.

Il afficha un drôle de sourire en la regardant. -Je te reconnais bien là-dedans. Ne pus t-il s'empêcher de se moqué alors qu'Harry déboulait dans le salon, lançant un regard mauvais à James pour monter sur le canapé, venant se blottir dans les bras de Lily.

Elle serra ses bras autour de lui, déposant son menton sur sa tête.- Fouineur. Se moqua-t-elle légèrement.

-Ze veux qu'il pate. Dit-il en pointant James.

- Pourquoi? Demanda doucement Lily.

-Paze que, il est mézant.

- Non, seulement complètement stupide. James la regarda d'un air outré alors que le petit éclatait d'un rire qui résonna dans toute la pièce. -Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Se moqua-t-elle en le regardant avec un sourire en commençant à jouer dans les cheveux de Harry qui avait la même texture de soie que ceux de son père.

James approcha doucement sa main du petit, mais celui-ci la repoussa en affichant un air dégoûter.

Lily tourna un regard vers lui, mais pas un désoler, elle comprenait son fils de réagir ainsi, mais n'en riait pas davantage.- Laisse-lui le temps, et toi laisse-lui une chance. Elle avait dit la dernière phrase en regardant son fils toujours incrusté dans ses bras.

-Non, moi z'aime pas les larrrves! Rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Tu en mangeais quand tu étais plus jeune.

-Ze ne veux pas le connaîte, pas lui paler, pas le voirrrrr! s'exclama-t-il fortement en cachant son visage dans le cou de sa mère. -Ziriusss, lui, z'est mon papa. Lui dit-il.

James soupira, essayant d'éviter que le voile de tristesse qui lui cachait les yeux ne paraisse, se sentant tellement vulnérable devant ce petit bout de chou identique à lui.

- Je me demande qui est le plus méchant maintenant. Répondit Lily.- Tu as toujours considérer Sirius comme ton oncle et parce que James est là se serait ton père? Sa ne marche pas ainsi Harry. Dit Lily en le déposant. Tournant ensuite la tête vers James.- Tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu n'es pas revenu car tu crois me devoirs quelque chose, parce que si c'était le cas tu n'as pas en t'en faire de se côté là, j'ai tenu ma promesse. Tu devrais aller saluer Remus, il doit avoir hâte de te voir lui aussi. Sur se elle se leva lui adressant un semblant de sourire, ébouriffant doucement la tête de Harry avant de sortir de la pièce.

James resta pourtant là, à fixer le regard du petit qui le dévisageait totalement, semblant soudain s'être rendu compte à quel point ils se ressemblaient malgré leurs grandes différence d'âge.

-Je m'appelle James. Se présenta t-il alors, décidant de commencer par quelque chose de plus formelle.

Il le regarda les lèvres pincer.- non t'es ztupide, z'est maman qui la dit.

-Et toi, tu zozotes. Si tu crois que sa ce n'est pas stupide. Le nargua-t-il.

Les joues du petit virèrent au rouge sous la colère.- Z'est pas vrai! Ze zozotes pas! Et z'est toi le stupide! Ze te aïs!

-Si, tu zozote à chaque deux mots et encore! Continua James, véritablement amusé par les réactions du petit.

Harry s'approcha de lui et avec toute sa force leva sa jambes pour abattre son talon sur son pied, le lui écrasant littéralement.- NA!

James laissa échapper un léger gémissement en retirant son pied. -Tu as de la force. Dit-il surprit que son coup est réussit à traverser ses bottes.

- Z'est toi qui est moumoune!

Il se leva et lui fit face, rigolant de sa si petite taille avant de le prendre doucement sous les bras, nerveux de savoir s'il lui faisait mal ou non.

Celui-ci commença à se débattre de plus belle, le tapant de ses minuscules petits poings alors que ses jambes battaient l'air.- Lâche moi! S'écria-t-il de sa petite voix aigue.

- Désoler. S'excusa James en le reposant doucement au sol.

Harry croisa les bras.- Ze vais le dirrrre à maman et elle te boterrra les fezzes.

-Tu crois. Dit-il en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Il se contenta de lui tirer la langue. James ne put s'empêcher de rigoler avant de se relever et de le saluer gentiment avant tournant les talons pour sortir du salon, se demandant où Remus pouvait bien se trouver.

- Serais-je enfin un point d'attraction? Se moqua une voix, Remus se tenant un peu plus à l'écart dans le couloir un livre en main. Il avait sagement attendu que celui-ci ait parlé à Lily avant de se montrer.

-Tu es jaloux maintenant? Demanda James en affichant un sourire avant de s'approcher de lui.

- Se serait plutôt à toi de l'être, puisque moi je côtoie deux belles jeunes femmes à tous les jours en plus de Sirius. Répondit le châtain en prenant James dans ses bras.- S'à fait du bien de te revoir, et tout le monde est heureux malgré les apparences. Dit-il en pointant une petite forme derrière lui à qui on ne voyait qu'un oeil, se cachant à demi derrière la porte.

-Il s'habituera et... il t'aimera. Lui dit la voix de Lou qui descendait du deuxième étage. -Je suis contente... que tu es enfin pensé à Lily et non rien qu'as toi... lui dit-elle en rougissant fortement.

- Sa a prit du temps. Répondit-il en s'approchant, la prenant dans ses bras également. -A ce que je voie. Constata t-il. -Personne n'est mort du fait que je n'étais plus la.

- Parce que l'on était tous là. Répondit Remus.- Et puis tu sais, pour Harry, ne t'en fais pas pour ce qu'il dit ou ce qu'il fait, nous aussi on écope, la seule personne à ne pas avoir de bleu sur les tibias ici, c'est Lily. Elle a toujours eu le tour avec les bêtes sauvage dans ton genre, de toute manière, il la touche et elle ne se gêne pas pour lui répondre, nous si on essai on se retrouve avec des marques de dents et de griffes, une vrai bête sauvage. Lui expliqua Remus avec un petit sourire.

- Il te ressemble peut-être, mais de caractère c'est le portrait craché de sa mère, rajouta Lou.

James afficha un doux sourire. -Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Dit-il en baissant la tête, trouvant le plancher soudain beaucoup plus intéressant, ayant du subir les nombreux reproches de ses parents et des gens autour de lui, mais il savait que ce n'était rien comparé à ce que Lily avait du endurer durant ses cinq années où il avait été égoïste au point de tout laisser tomber pour partir loin de ce qui l'effrayait.

Remus et Lou se jetèrent un regard condescendant, ne voyant pas l'utilité qu'il s'excuse auprès d'eux.- Mais tu ne nous doit pas d'excuse à nous, oui on s'est ennuyé de toi et on a été sévèrement déçut par ta conduite, mais au bout de l'histoire, ce n'est pas nous qui en souffre. Et j'estime que tu n'as eu que la punition que tu méritais au bout du conte, le dédain de ton fils et la perte de celle que tu aimes. Car même si Harry accepte de reconnaître que tu es son père et de t'aimer en tant que tel, Lily ne reviendra peut-être jamais vers toi. Répondit Remus d'une voix douce et calme. Il savait que, malgré se ton, il n'y avait pas été avec le dos de la cuillère avec ses paroles, mais plus on le lui dirait, plus il comprendrait à quel point le choix qu'il avait fait était grave.

-Je sais. Dit-il avant d'afficher un sourire mélancolique. -Je ne suis pas revenu dans le but de prendre une place que je n'ai pas, c'est vous sa famille, moi je n'en fait pas parti. Il est tard, je vais rentrer. Annonça t-il en les dépassants et en se dirigeant vers le hall d'entré.

- Tu ne veux pas rester à dîner? Demanda Lou d'une petite voix, ses joues redevenant rouge.- Lily a fait des crêpes et il y en a au moins pour une trentaine de personnes.

- Heum non, je doute que se soit une bonne idée.

- Aller, l'incita Remus.- Lily ne te mangera pas.

-Non, sincèrement, si je m'impose... il soupira.

- On sait que tu aimes te faire supplier, mais la tu exagères. Se moqua la voix de Sirius dans les escaliers alors qu'il continuait son ascension vers eux.- Reste à dîner, même si sa poserait un problème à Lily, c'est aussi chez nous.

-Je me fais avoir. Leur fis t-il remarquer avant de finalement hocher la tête. Lou sourit doucement et tourna les talons pour se rendre à la cuisine, venant se poster au côté de Lily, mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Que pouvait-elle lui dire? Le garçon qu'elle avait tant aimé et qui c'était enfuit lâchement était de retour après cinq ans et elle y était confrontée.

-Tu tiens le coup? Souffla-t-elle alors en déposant une main sur son bras.

- Non, je retiens mes coups.

-Il... il va rester à dîner...

- Il y en a assez, et puis, le pire qui va arriver est une poêle en pleine tête. Répondit Lily avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent.- Mangé! S'écria-t-elle, un petit crie de joie résonnant alors que de petit pas rapide se faisait entendre jusqu'à la cuisine, Harry apparaissant un grand sourire collé au visage pendant qu'il prenait place à table sur sa petite chaise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder son fils avec une sorte d'attendrissement, se sentant fondre en sa présence.

- Rajoute une place. Demanda t-elle à Lou.

-Faim, faim, faim, faim! Cria le petit en tapant la table de ses mains alors qu'il laissait échapper un crie de plaisir lorsqu'il vit Lou agiter sa baguette pour rajouter une place. -Magie encore, encore, encore!

Lily servit deux crêpes dans son assiette avant de la déposer devant lui.- Petit monstre.

-Lily! s'exclama la voix de Sirius avant qu'il se jette sur elle. -Tu sais que j'adore quand tu fais la cuisine ? Demanda t-il tel un chat trop collant, décidé à se frotter sur elle.

- Faux, ce n'est pas toi qui m'adore, mais ton gros ventre. Elle lui donna son assiette avec peu de délicatesse, plantant le rebord entre ses deux pectoraux.

-Mais, arrête! Se plaignit-il en se frottant douloureusement l'endroit avant de rigoler. -Tu m'adores et tu le sais alors à quoi bon le cacher! N'est-ce pas que ta maman m'adore Harry! dit-il en s'assoyant à sa place qui se trouvait à côté de lui alors que le petit acquiesçait et qu'il lui tapait dans la main. -Là tu parles. Se moqua-t-il.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération en allant servir le reste des places se retenant de ne pas étouffer Sirius au passage.- Je te jure que si tu lui apprend encore l'un de tes sales tours, je t'arrache la tête.

-Mes sales tours! Mes sales tours! Mes tours, ils sont géniaux! Se moqua-t-il avant de regarder James pour lui adresser un clin d'oeil. –S'à la fait rager, et j'adore, lui dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, évitant le coup de poêle bouillante que Lily avait essayer de lui asséner.

- Continus ainsi et je te jures que tu devras te trouver une autre maison et surtout une autre cuisinière.

James éclata alors de rire à regarder la tête que tirait Sirius. Oui, décidément, sa lui avait véritablement manqué. Mais malgré tout, il se sentait tout de même comme un étranger, assit dans cette cuisine avec ceux qu'il avait considéré comme sa famille... il l'avait bien mérité, mais la douleur restait tout de même et il ne pouvait s'en détacher. Il savait qu'il y avait une chance énorme que Lily décide de le rejeter, mais il avait courue après le malheur et aujourd'hui, il devait assumer les conséquences de ces actes, aussi douloureuses soient-elles. Il ne le voulait pas, et l'idée de ne pas revenir lui avait effleurée l'esprit une fois a l'aéroport de Rome, mais il avait eu besoin de savoir si Lily allait bien, ce souvenir hantant ses pensées comme autant de rêve, il n'avait jamais put s'en détacher, et maintenant à cause de ses stupidités, elle risquait de jamais lui revenir, de plus jamais être à lui comme elle l'avait été auparavant. Il était totalement stupide et il s'en voulait énormément, mais la peur continuait tout de même de le martyriser.

Lily soupira en déposant une assiette au milieu de la table avec une montagne de crêpes, pour ensuite regarder sa montre.- Bon j'y vais, on se reverra ce soir. Dit celle-ci en commençant à ranger les choses disparaissant bientôt hors de la cuisine.

-Tu vas où encore! Lui cria Remus.

- Voirs Stephen.

-Un autre! dit-il. -La semaine passer c'était Érik!

- S'il avait été intéressant il aurait eu droit à une semaine de plus, et puis pourquoi tu me fais des contes à moi et que tu épargnes Sirius, ce n'est pas juste ça.

Il rigola. - Mais Sirius n'a pas besoin de protection, toi si chérie!

Lily revint pour lui jeter un regard noir.- Je vais interpréter sa dans un autre sens que celui que tu es entrain de me laisser supposer et seulement te conseiller de te taire.

Il afficha un sourire. -Sinon tu vas me donner la fessée? Se moqua-t-il son sourire s'agrandissant sous le courroux de la belle rousse.

- Tu aimerais bien, mais tu es loin de m'intéresser, tu as passé ton tour. Fut la seule chose qu'elle lui répondit avec un sourire arrogant envoyant un clin d'oeil à Harry avant de partir.

-Tata Yemus. Se moqua le petit en regardant Remus de ses grands yeux verts avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je ne suis pas tata mais tonton, répondit celui-ci.- C'est Lou qui est tata.

-Tata Yemus, Tonton Ziriusss et... Lou. Récita t-il sans ce départir de son sourire.

- Petit Monstre. Répondit en contre attaque Remus lui faisant une grimace.

Le petit le pointa du doigt en rigolant. –Tata, tata, tata, tata! Il pointa alors Sirius. –Tonton, tonton! Il tourna pour pointer Lou. -Lou, Lou z'est mon amie.

- Tu en profites parce que ta mère est partit c'est ça. Bouda Remus alors que les trois autres riait.- J'ai toujours sut que tu m'aimais moins. Pleurnicha-t-il faussement en croisant les bras, détournant son regard piteux du petit bonhomme.

Le petit cligna des yeux sans comprendre et glissa au sol pour contourner la table, venant poser ses mains sur la cuisse de Remus, essayant par tous les moyens de voir son visage. Celui-ci se contenta de détourner la tête de façon a ce qu'il ne puisse apparaître à Harry, cachant le sourire qui lui barrait le visage avec un air vainqueur. Il contourna la chaise en fessant rigoler tout le monde, se hissant sans gêne sur les genoux de Remus.

- Non, ne me prend pas en pitié...souffla-t-il d'une voix faussement enrouée de sanglot, il adorait mettre le petit dans cet état pour qu'il devienne tout câlin et qu'il lui porte de l'attention. Il supposait cela comme un caprice d'enfant de sa part, mais s'en fichait éperdument puisque cela marchait.

Le petit déposa ses mains sur son visage en essayant de le regarder, tournant sa tête à gauche et à droite, se hissant sur la pointe de ses petits pieds pour essayer de le voir, ce tenant fermement sur les épaules de Remus, mais il se déplaça un peu trop à gauche et il perdit pied en laissant échapper un crie avant de tomber, rattraper de justesse par James qui l'empêcha de se fracasser la tête au sol.

Surpris, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que les autres c'étaient tous redressés sous l'impulsion de la peur. Harry leva ses grand yeux vers James, visiblement incertain de la façon d'on il devait réagir.

James se contenta de le reposer doucement sur ses pieds, cachant le manque de battement de cœur qu'il avait eu à le voir balancer dans le vide directement vers le plancher de marbre, tête première. -Ça va? Demanda-t-il enfin en le regardant.

Le petit hocha la tête en le fixant, fronçant soudainement les sourcils, semblant juger qu'il avait toujours une dent contre lui.- Z'est pas pour za que ze vais t'aimer, maman elle est à moi!

- Et les crises de jalousies recommencent. Se moqua Sirius. -C'est ma maman! Maman est à moi! Ne touche pas à maman! La pauvre est prise avec des crises de jalousies ainsi à chaque jour.

- Z'est pas vrrrai! Z'est toi qui est zajoux de ma maman! Vous étés tousss mézants!

Sirius se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassoire sur sa chaise. -Fini de manger ou sa sera froid. Lui dit-il alors que le petit lui souriait, changeant complètement d'humeur en attrapant sa fourchette pour commencer à engloutir ses crêpes, enduisant son visage de sirop d'érable.

- Quand eze que maman va revenir.

-Sa je n'en sais rien, peut-être tout à l'heure, ou demain matin. répondit-il en se levant à nouveau lorsqu'il eut terminé pour le prendre et l'asseoir sur le comptoir, commençant à le débarbouiller, sentant le regard de James sur sa nuque qu'il essaya d'ignorer, sentant une boule de culpabilité le prendre même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable.

Remus et Lou observèrent le spectacle qui s'offrait a eux, comprenant comment devait se sentir Sirius à ce moment même.

Pourtant, les yeux du petit étaient obstinément fixés sur James qui semblait le fasciner et lorsque Sirius le reposa au sol, il s'approcha à petits pas de lui, levant la tête vers lui pour commencer à l'observer. -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda James surprit par son attitude.

- Pouyquoi tes paytit et t'as fait du mal à ma maman ?

L'atmosphère de la pièce changea subitement et James resta figé de voir qu'un enfant aussi jeune pouvait demander de telles choses en étant parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il demandait. -C'est compliquer. Répliqua-t-il.

- Non, z'est pas compliquer comme tu dis, poyquoi t'as laissé maman, tu l'aimais pas?

-Si, je l'aimais. Répondit-il sincèrement.

- Alorrrs pouyquoi! S'exclama Harry soudainement en colère.

Il soupira en regardant l'enfant qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire q'il avait hurlé sur Lily pour qu'elle se fasse avortée et qu'il était partit lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle le garderait. -J'ai eu peur. Dit-il alors.

Le regard du petit se voila et se remplit de grosses larmes.- Tu as fait mal à ma maman payce que tu ne m'aimais pas.

James soupira, la tristesse l'envahissant entièrement avant qu'il ne relève son petit visage pour déposer un baisé sur sa tête, ébouriffant doucement ses cheveux, leur ressemblance étant parfaite et même cruelle. -Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Lui dit-il d'une voix briser. -Tu es petit, mais tu comprends tout. Soupira-t-il. -Désolé d'être revenu, ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée. Dit-il en ce levant, le cœur lourd.

Il sentit alors la petit main de l'enfant lui agripper le pantalon sans même le regarder, fixant le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda James surprit d'avoir senti quelque chose d'aussi petit l'agripper.

- Pouyquoi tu tiens tant à partirrr... murmura-t-il de sa petite voix tremblotante. Il le lâcha alors et tendit ses bras vers lui, réclamant qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

Ne sachant comment réagir, il se pencha lentement et attrapa Harry pour le soulever, le prenant doucement dans ses bras, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre lorsqu'il vit le petit déposer sa tête sur son épaules, agrippant sa chemise. Il ferma les yeux et déposa un baisé sur sa joue, sentant pour au moins la millième fois depuis une heure, son cœur se briser. Harry se laissa faire sans appuyer davantage sur sa question, fermant les yeux contre lui, mordillant doucement sa petite main.

-Je crois... que tu devrais le monter à sa chambre. Lui dit Lou, mal à l'aise comme les deux autres alors que James acquiesçait et montait dans les étages. Il erra durant un moment pour trouver la pièce et sourit doucement en la trouvant, trouvant la chambre bleu poudre emplie de jouet qui traînait totalement adorable.

Pendant le temps qu'il le couchait, Sirius était venu le rejoindre.- Tu viens, on va parler un peu.

-Tu me dois deux bezzeusse ze zoir. Réclama Harry d'une voix basse en regardant Sirius alors que James sortait, le petit se tournant dans ses couvertures.

- Une et James chantera l'autre.

-Ne dit pas de chose que je ne ferai pas. Le prévint James.

- C'est pour ça que je le dis, dors bien. Sur se Sirius referma la porte de la chambre du petit poussant son meilleur ami plus loin avec un sourire.- Il commence vraiment à t'apprécier.

-Moi aussi je l'apprécierais s'il m'avait évité de me fracasser la tête au sol. Lui répondit James totalement lasse.

Sirius secoua la tête.- Tu juges mal se petit bonhomme, combien de fois as-tu empêché Lily de se fracasser la tête et qu'elle c'est retourner contre toi pour te frapper plutôt que de te remercier et ils te l'ont dit, se bout de chou a exactement son caractère. Tu lui as simplement prouvé que tu tenais un tant sois peu à lui.

Il soupira en secouant la tête. -Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Dit-il avant de tourner les talons pour revenir au rez-de-chaussée. -Je vais rentrer, au revoir. Dit-il en franchisant à nouveau le seuil de la porte, se souvenant que ça Ferrari était toujours devant le café.

-Tu comptes marcher? Rigola Sirius. Il haussa simplement les épaules, n'ayant pas la tête à sa. Avec un soupire, Sirius sortit ses clés de voiture de sa poche, mais se stoppa en chemin.- Je te ramène à ta voiture à une seule condition.

-Laquelle? Soupira James en ce tournant vers lui.

- Promet moi que tu reviendras, et pas seulement dans deux semaines.

-A une condition.

- Laquelle? Demanda à son tour Sirius.

-Dis-moi que tu ne passes pas tes journées à rester avec le petit et que tu t'occupes d'elle, tu sais de qui je parle. Tu le faisais beaucoup au collège.

- Je ne passe pas mes journées avec le petit et pour le reste je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Évidemment. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la voiture sans ajouter un mot. Assit à ces côtés alors qu'ils roulaient vers le café, il soupira. Il avait vue juste, il passait le plus claire de son temps avec le petit à faire le baby-sitter. -Tu travails ou non? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Si rester à la maison est un travail, alors oui, j'ai un travail.

- S'a m'aurais surprit que tu es un vrai bouleau. Se moqua-t-il.

- Hey je suis riche, où est l'intérêt.

James rigola. -C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Sirius éclata de rire, oui c'était décidé, si James n'était pas revenu il serait mort de déprime. Il s'arrêta juste à côté de la Ferrari et le regarda descendre.- Tu reviens demain?

-Donne moi une bonne raison. Lui dit-il en ce penchant à la fenêtre.

- Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de revoir Lily.

-Touché. Dit-il en se redressant. -Alors gare à tes fesses, tu as ramollie depuis que je suis partit. Se moqua-t-il avant de prendre le volant de sa voiture pour partir à toute vitesse.

**555555555555555555555555555**

**Chapitres 2 ! Harry est trop mignon !**

**Bizzzzzzzou tout le monde**

**_Lunattica & Marie-Lune_**


	3. Une belle promesse

**Chapitres 3: Une belle promesse**

Lily rentra vers une heure du matin, sa soirée ne c'était pas très bien passez, elle n'avait eu de cesse de penser à James, à ses baisés à ses lèvres... Elle lâcha un grognement rageur. Pourquoi devait-il être revenu maintenant, maintenant alors qu'elle passait a autre, qu'elle désirait enfin autre chose, il fallait qu'il revienne mettre son visage d'Apollon sous son nez pour la narguer. Mais quoi qu'elle avait put dire, elle lui en voulait et amèrement. Si ses amis n'avaient pas été la pour l'aidée jamais elle ne lui aurait ré adressez la paroles.

-Tu rentres bien tôt ce soir. Lui dit la voix de Lou qui émergeait du salon, semblant endormit.

- C'était nul et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, tu devrais être coucher. Répondit Lily en guise de courte explication, l'envie de tourner le sujet se présentant a elle.

-Devrais. Dit-elle doucement. -Je pensais, et... je me suis endormit... dit-elle en rougissant de gêne.

Lily lâcha un petit rire. -Je ne savais pas que, pour toi, Sirius était un somnifère.

-Il est endormant en lui-même. Dit-elle en rougissant d'avantage. -Mais, sa n'a pas de lien avec le fait que je me sois endormi. Au faite... dit-elle heureuse de trouver un sujet pour détourner la conversation. -Harry a dormit tout l'après-midi jusqu'au souper et il est monté dans sa chambre pour aller se coucher par la suite... et il dort à point fermer.

Lily arque un sourcil.- Depuis quand dort-il autant, si sa se trouve demain se sera une vrai boule d'énergie.

-C'est James qui est allé le border cette après-midi... il... elle soupira, incertaine de savoir si elle voulait vraiment raconter à Lily ce qui c'était passer après son départ, mais au fond, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, la belle rousse réussirait a la faire parler.

- Il quoi? Répéta Lily un sourcil arqué, incertaine de vouloir connaître le reste. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas l'entendre, c'était simple, à son tour elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas s'entiché une fois de plus de lui pour qu'il la laisse encore tomber comme un vulgaire déchet, mais le plus important ce n'était pas elle cette fois-ci, c'était Harry. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il subisse ce qu'elle avait subit, c'était trop dure et cela faisait beaucoup trop mal.

-Harry a... fait une crise lorsque tu es parti... il a commencé à demander à James pourquoi il était parti, s'il t'aimait et s'il le détestait... expliqua-t-elle en regardant partout, sauf les yeux de Lily. -Et ensuite, James a dit que son retour était une mauvaise idée et lorsqu'il a tourner les talons c'est... c'est Harry qui la retenu et il a tendu les bras vers lui...

- Lou. La voix de Lily avait raisonner dans le silence de la maison pour la faire stopper.- Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage, je vais me couchée et tu devrais en faire autant. Sur ses mots, elle disparu dans les escaliers, suivit du bruit d'une porte que l'on referme.

Lou serra ses bras autour d'elle en soupirant, baisant la tête alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Elle n'avait pas voulu le lui dire, mais il fallait qu'elle sache. Lentement, elle retourna dans le salon et s'allongea de nouveau dans le grand fauteuil.

Le lendemain lorsque Lily daigna enfin se réveillée, il était passé dix heures et se fut vêtu d'un culotte verte et d'un petit haut noir qu'elle sortit de sa chambre, attachant sa longue chevelure dont elle ne sentait pas l'envie d'endurer.

Sirius était assit à la table de la cuisine et regardait Harry mangé ses céréales alors qu'il lisait la gazette du sorcier, ni trouvant absolument rien d'intéressant.

-Salut! Lança Lily à la cantonade en venant prendre place.

-Salut beauté. Rétorqua Sirius en faisant rigoler le petit.

-Alors comment vont deux des plus beaux hommes de cette maison? Questionna-t-elle.

-Et moi, je ne suis rien? Bouda Remus en entrant dans la pièce pour se diriger vers le réfrigérateur.

-J'ai dit deux des plus beaux, ce qui veut dire que tu n'es pas en reste. Répondit Lily en venant déposer un baisé sur sa joue comme pour prouver ses dires, en faisant de même pour Harry en le serrant dans ses bras, avant d'en déposer un sur la joue de Sirius.

Harry se mit à gazouiller joyeusement avant de tourner ses grands yeux verts émeraude vers sa mère, la regardant se promener d'un bout à l'autre de la cuisine, attendant patiemment qu'elle remarque son regard incitant.

Toujours dos à lui, elle ne put s'empêcher un sourire, se résignant enfin a répondre au regard de son fils qu'elle évitait par taquinerie.-Tu veux quelque chose Harry? Demanda-t-elle toujours sans le regarder en sortant le jus du frigidaire.

-Zames il va yevenir?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Mama… dit-il en lui agrippant la main lorsqu'elle passa derrière lui. -Papa…il ne m'aime pas… z'est pour za qu'il est paytit…

-Pas qu'il ne t'aimait pas, il ne te connaissait même pas, il a juste prit peur, il était terrifié. Ce n'était qu'un jeune adulte avec la mentalité d'un adolescent et il ne se sentait pas prêt pour ce que je lui imposais, comme il n'était pas obliger de rester, il est partit. Récita-t-elle sans colère dans la voix, sans aucune émotion d'ailleurs.

Il se glissa lentement hors de sa chaise et vint réclamer ses bras, agrippant doucement son chandail lorsqu'elle le fit voulant la réconforter. Il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de peine lorsqu'elle parlait de lui, il avait souvent vue la tristesse s'immiscer dans ses yeux a son nom. - Moi ze suis la mama…

- Je sais… répondit-elle en le serrant contre son cœur. -Maintenant fini de manger, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en le redéposant sur sa chaise. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste, elle voulait qu'il soit le plus heureux des enfants du monde et qu'il n'est jamais aucun souci. -Et puis j'ai mieux, je t'ai toi ce qui est déjà amplement suffisant, j'ai deux beaux hommes et une meilleure amie, ainsi qu'un toit ou nous loger, sa me suffit.

- Zirius, il a dit que Lou était zolie! Dit-il en tournant son énorme sourire vers le concerner.- Mais chuuuuut, z'est un zecret. Rajouta-t-il en plaçant un doigt devant sa bouche.

Lily éclata de rire. -Dommage pour lui qu'il soit coincé. Elle attrapa son toast et décida de la manger en chemin vers le salon, bien décidé à paresser.

- Je t'avais dit qu'un secret, on ne le dit a personne! Bouda Sirius en lançant le journal à Remus qui était mort de rire. Il se leva et se rendit au salon pour y rejoindre Lily, la regardant durant un moment avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'elle sur le sofa, déposant sa tête sur ses cuisses en réclamant des gratouilles.

Elle afficha une moue contrite, mais fini par acquiescer à sa demande, lui grattant doucement le derrière de l'oreille avant d'aller passer sa main dans ses cheveux. -Moi je n'ai pas besoin d'animaux de compagnies, je tais toi. Se moqua-t-elle un sourire faussement mesquin au visage.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de lentement se redresser pour la regarder. -Tu n'as pas envie d'aller te changer les idées en ville cet après-midi?

Lily sembla prendre un instant pour réfléchir puis haussa les épaules. -Disons que ça ne me dérange pas.

Il entoura doucement ses épaules de son bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de glisser lentement son index sur son visage.- Sa ira Lil' et tu n'es pas obliger de lui laisser sa chance, vraiment pas.

-je sais, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire.

-Viens. Dit-il en lui prenant la main pour y déposer un autre baisé avant de l'entraîner avec lui, contournant Lou qui allait entrer au salon et monta a l'étage. -Dans une heure dans se cas?

- Quoi dans une heure? Demanda Lily légèrement largué.

Il soupira en affichant un drôle de sourire.- Ma pauvre, tu vieillis vraiment. La taquina-t-il. -Tu m'as dit : Ho oui Sirius j'adorais allée en ville avec toi! Et comme prendre ta douche prend des heures…

Lily lui donna une tape sur le bras. -Comme c'est avec toi, je ne peux pas adorer. Sur ces belles paroles elle claqua la porte et alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain personnel.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et revint au salon pour l'attendre.- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours au salon? Demanda-t-il en regardant Lou qui était assise avec un livre en main.

-Parce que je ne vois pas ou d'autre je pourrais bien être. Répondit-elle sans le regarder.

-Tu pourrais être sortit ou partit déjeuner. Rétorqua-t-il.

-Comment? Lui demanda-t-elle. -Je ne conduis même pas.

-T'as deux jambes.

-On est en campagne. Fit-elle remarquée.

-Et alors, de l'air fraie ne te ferais pas de tord, t'as envie de venir en ville avec Lily et moi?

- Je dérangerais… souffla-t-elle en sentant ses joues rougir, sa voix se cassant légèrement. À quoi bon de toute façon, la dernière fois qu'elle était sortit avec eux deux tout ce qui était arrivé avait été la même routine. Sirius qui se collait contre Lily qui ne cessait de remonter ses mains qu'il essayait de descendre sur ses fesses.

- Tu sais bien que non.

-Si… je sais que oui… de toute façon, elle a plus besoin de toi que de moi en ce moment, change lui les idées tout à l'heure.

Il haussa les épaules.- Comme tu veux, mais tu vas m'en devoir une. Répondit-il en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance alors les pas de Lily se faisaient entendre, celle-ci vêtu d'une paire de pantalons en cuir noir et d'un top blanc.

-On y va? Demanda la rousse.

-Tu es délicieuse. Répondit-il à sa question en tournant les talons pour lui sourire, venant la prendre par la taille de derrière. -J'ai une super vue. Dit-il en rigolant, fière de lui.

-Tu n'es qu'un obsédé. Se moqua-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup. -Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas venir? Demanda Lily en se tournant vers Lou.

-Si je suis certaine. Dit-elle en se relevant, effaçant les larmes qui avaient coulés sur ses joues, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. -Bonne journée. Leur souhaita-t-elle avant de les montés quatre à quatre pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

La rousse la regarda partir avec la plus grande impuissance, mais se résigna à la laisser seule, sachant que Harry la réconforterait et lui rendrait le sourire mieux qu'elle. -Allez le pervers, la sortit est par-là. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la dites sortit, se rendant à la Lamborghini de Sirius.

-Votre carrosse super puissant et modifié ma dame. Ce moqua-t-il en la laissant entrer pour ensuite démarrer et prendre la route à grande vitesse. -Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à pleurer… encore? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il roulait le long du chemin pour sortir de la petite campagne.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'exaspération. -Si tu es trop stupide pour t'en rendre compte conte, tu ne mérites pas que je te le dise!

-C'est de ta faute, tu brouilles mes sens. Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Faux, mon décolleter capte ton regard et tu n'es pas capable de faire deux choses en même temps.

Il rigola. -Je te l'ai dit, tu es délicieuse, mais je ne suis pas stupide, seulement, lorsqu'elle pleure c'est tellement compliqué de savoir pourquoi, parce qu'elle le fait pour un rien.

-Cesse de la juger. Le réprimanda-t-elle alors qu'il se garait, en profitant pour débarquer de l'auto sans même l'attendre, commencent son ascension le long des magasins.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.- Je ne comprend juste pas Lily, elle ne fait jamais rien, elle se contente de rester là et n'aide en rien et elle pleure, vas-y, explique moi. Dit-il en la suivant, la regardant regarder les boutiques unes à unes.

- Cela fait cinq ans que tu habites avec elle, il serait temps que ton cerveau s'allume.

- S'allume à quoi! Vas-y dit-le! S'exclama-t-il en soupirant, détestant se sujet parce qu'il n'y comprenait rien, détestant ce sujet parce qu'il voulait toujours des réponses et détestant ce sujet parce que Lily était toujours la plus forte sur se terrain comme sur beaucoup d'autre d'ailleurs.

- Non, je n'en ai aucune envie. Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, collant son corps au sien en fixant son regard dans ses prunelles nuits frôlant ses lèvres avant de s'écarter dans un petit claquement de langue, poursuivant sa route.

Il grogna en la rattrapant, la plaquant contre le mur pour venir l'embrasser. -Tu me dis maintenant?

-Non.

-Ce n'est pas du jeu et à cause de toi je passe pour l'imbécile de service.

- Mais c'est ce que tu es.

- Évidemment. Dit-il en continuant son chemin avant de lui attraper la main. Il aimait beaucoup les après-midi comme celui-ci qu'il passait seul avec Lily.

Lily le regarda avec un sourire, décidément, il était intraitable. Mais c'était sûrement ce qu'elle aimait le plus de sa personnalité, elle pouvait passer des journées entière ainsi à le coller et à ce qu'il la colle tout en sachant que sa n'irait jamais plus loin. Il était un bon ami pour elle et elle tenait particulièrement à lui. Elle regretterait sûrement le moment ou lui et Lou s'ouvrirait les yeux, mais bon, ce serait mieux ainsi pour les deux et Lou cesserait de se faire des idées et de pleurer pour cette chose qu'elle croyait être mais qui n'était pas et ne serrait jamais.

Il l'invita à dîner et la suivit durant tout l'après-midi alors qu'elle s'émerveillait devant les bottes de cuirs d'une boutique spécialisée dans leurs fabrications et il fini par céder aux grands yeux qu'elle lui faisait et les lui acheta, rechignant que se serait son cadeau de noël en avance, même s'il savait parfaitement que c'était faux. Sirius savait que même si elle disait ne pas vouloir laissez de chance à James, il avait toujours été le seul à la faire fondre, le seul à savoir l'aimer comme il savait le faire.

-On va où maintenant? Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour, cherchant quelque chose qui aurait su attirer son regard. C'est là qu'elle l'aperçu, mais fit comme si de rien n'était et repéra la boutique de sous-vêtement avec jubilation. -Je te fais un petit défilé?

-Avec plaisir. Dit-il en la suivant sans aucune réticence.

Elle entra avec excitation dans le magasin, commencent à fouiller dans les rangers, lâchant une phrase pour elle-même chaque fois qu'elle trouvait un vêtement intéressant, ses yeux verts s'illuminants. Aussi énerver qu'une puce elle se dirigea vers les cabines pour en sortir avec un petit corset noir transparent lacer au milieu pour laisser un décolleté inutile vue le fait qu'on pouvait admirer sa poitrine à sa guise, vêtu d'un string tout aussi voyant et de jar telle.

-Et je suis sensé me retenir? Lui demanda Sirius doutant fortement qu'il y arriverait à la voir ainsi vêtu.

-Je vais prendre cela pour un compliment. Se moqua-t-elle avant de retourner dans la cabine ressortant dans un ensemble entièrement ouvert. Elle portait une culotte de dentelle presque inexistante et un minuscule buste de latex qui ne cachait qu'une petite parti de sa poitrine, descendant en pointe lassez jusqu'à son nombril comme pour indiquer dans quel direction aller.

Cette fois il ne put s'en empêcher et s'approcha d'elle pour la plaquer doucement contre la porte de la cabine, l'embrassant avec insistance. Elle lui répondit, remontant sa jambe le long de la sienne pour coller davantage son corps contre le sien. Il continua son manège, l'entraînant dans la cabine pour refermer la porte, glissant habillement ses mains le long de son corps pour lui retirer la lingerie fine.  
Elle détacha son pantalons pour laissez sortir son sexe par la fente, l'empoignant a pleine main, son envie grandissante à vue d'oeil. Sirius descendit lentement déposer des baisés dans son coup avant de la prendre par les fesses pour la soulever du sol, l'accotant sensuellement contre le mur.

La belle écarta pleinement les jambes l'invitant à entrer, sentant le besoin qu'il la câline, qu'il la caresse, qu'il lui montre tout son désire. Il vint sans se faire prier davantage et entama ses mouvements sans pour autant délaisser la peau de son cou qu'il adorait embrasser.

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer ses gémissements de plaisir, son bassin bougeant au même rythme que celui du brun, venant lui suçoter une oreille tout en sachant que c'était son point sensible. Sa respiration se saccada davantage au rythme de ses coups, aimant pleinement sentir son corps contre le sien, ses mains qui se baladaient et ses lèvres qu'elle posait partout.

Il jouit tout contre elle alors qu'un sourire naissait sur les lèvres de Lily. Elle se décolla de lui et renfila ses vêtements, prenant tout ce qui se trouvait dans la cabine pour aller les payés au comptoir.

En sortant de la boutique, Sirius fonça directement sur quelqu'un et leva les yeux avant d'afficher un sourire à James. -Tient le revenant, alors comment ça va aujourd'hui?

James haussa simplement les épaules en arquant un sourcil au sac que Sirius portait. -Tu te travestis maintenant? Se moqua-t-il.

- Il est plus galant qu'autre chose. Répondit Lily à sa place qui venait de sortir du magasin.

-Salut. Dit-il en la voyant, lui adressant un sourire. Elle ne lui répondit pas et traversa la rue pour se diriger vers un autre magasin. -Je l'avais dit. Soupira-t-il en la regardant, l'envi de la prendre dans ses bras lui tiraillant les entrailles.

-Sa finira par lui passez, elle viens seulement de rentrer dans sa phase je suis en colère contre James Potter et puis, tu as toujours tes preuves a faire.

-Oui sa je sais. Dit-il en soupirant de nouveau. Combien de temps devrait-il la regarder ainsi devant lui et ne pouvoir rien faire?

- Tu veux venir à la maison, je crois qu'Harry serait content de te voir.

-Je sais que j'ai des preuves a faire, mais pas au point de lui imposer ma présence, elle me déteste déjà assez comme sa. Dit-il.

- Elle ne dira rien si c'est pour Harry, surtout puisqu'elle semble dans l'idée de t'ignorer. Il acquiesça et termina l'après-midi avec eux.

Pendant ce temps à la maison, Harry fessait une scène pour voir sa mère et dans ces moments la, Remus était toujours désespéré. -Lou! Harry fait sa crise d'adolescence 10 ans plutôt alors il a besoin d'une fille prêt de lui moi je ne sais pas quoi faire! Cria-t-il en l'éloignant du four a micro-onde.

Lou descendit lentement à la cuisine, gardant la tête baiser, n'ayant pas l'envi de devoir répondre aux questions de Remus. Elle s'agenouilla au sol et entraîna doucement Harry dans ses bras. -Maman serra bientôt de retour. Lui souffla-t-elle d'une ton lasse.

- Mais moi ze veux qu'elle zoit la tout de zuite!

-Elle est juste partie en ville avec Sirius, peut-être qu'elle te rapportera quelque chose, mais il faut que tu sois sage.

Harry afficha une moue tristounette puis observa mieux Lou.- Qu'est-ze qui a Lou?

-Mais il n'y a rien. Lui dit-elle en passant doucement une main dans ses cheveux. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas voir les larmes sur ses joues, et le petit allait la bombarder de questions jusqu'ase qu'il est une réponse, ayant ainsi une raison de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Dans ze cas, pouyquoi tes toute tyistounette? Demanda-t-il de sa petite voix la plus adorable en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Parce que je me fais des idées, c'est tout. Finit-elle par répondre.

- Z'est accoze de Ziyiussss.

Remus sourit doucement en le regardant essayer de capter le visage de Lou qui c'était automatiquement baiser a l'entente de son nom. Harry fessait des miracles côtés humeur et il la réconforterait une fois de plus. De la vrai magie.

-Si... avoua-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, moi ze t'aime et zi tu veux ze t'épouzerai. Répondit Harry avec son grand sourire fièvre.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et le prit doucement dans ses bras alors que la porte d'entrer s'ouvrait. -Maman est revenu. Dit-elle en le soulevant pour ce diriger vers le salon, Harry tapant dans ses mains.

Celle-ci arrivait effectivement, suivit des deux hommes qu'elle ignorait royalement, déposant son sac dans l'entrer, mais en cachant un dans son dos en voyant Harry arriver dans les bras de Lou. -Quelle main? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amuser. Le petit ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche en tendant les bras vers Lily, pointant les deux mains.

Elle secoua la tête.- Pas de triche. Il se résigna et pointa sa main gauche. Lily sortit la dite main qui portait fièrement un sac et le lui tendit venant déposer un baiser sur sa tête. -J'en ai également un pour toi. Dit-elle en regardant Lou. -Mais je pense que tu vas préférée que je te le donne en priver. Se moqua Lily avant de prendre ses sacs et de les montés jusqu'a sa chambre, ce qui était la meilleure excuse pour éviter James.

Harry se débattit pour que Lou le dépose au sol et regarda le petit sac pour en sortir une boîte poussant un crie de joie en voyant le vif d'or pour enfant. Plus gros et en peluche, il s'élevait juste assez haut pour que les doigts de l'enfant le frôle ou l'attrape. -Merrrrrrrzi maman! Cria le petit à s'en casser la voix.

Lily qui redescendait lui répondit par un sourire et vint s'agenouiller près de lui. -Tu veux quoi pour souper mon ange?

Il la regarda, avant de tourner son regard vers les autres. -Yestoyant.

- Dans se cas demande aux autre s'ils veulent venir.

Il leurs fit tous un énorme sourire et ils ne purent qu'accepter. -Qu'est-ce que tu m'as acheter? demanda Lou intriguer lorsque tout le monde fut a un endroit différent, ce préparent pour partir.

-Un petit truc qui couvre à peine le corps et qui ferait tomber n'importe quel mec, je te laisse deviner. Sur se elle s'éloigna d'elle et prit Harry par la main en sortant.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement avant de sortir à son tour. -Moi j'embarque la belle et le morveux. Se moqua Sirius.

-Dans ce cas je n'ai pas le choix de prendre le louloup et la poupée. Rétorqua James. -Ou est-ce qu'on va? demanda-t-il à Sirius.

- Resto Italien.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Parce que ton fils serait prêt à se tuer pour des pâtes.

-Ho... dit-il avant d'embarquer dans sa bagnole et de suivre celle de Sirius. -Lily fait toujours tout ce qu'il demande? demanda James à Remus.

- Tu parles d'Harry?

-Oui.

- Oui et non, tout dépend des jours. Répondit-il.

Il rigola en se garant derrière la Lamborghini, entendant les gens s'émerveiller des voitures avant d'entrer dans le restaurant. Il regarda toute la belle petite famille prendre place et vint lentement s'assoire prêt de Sirius, regardant tour à tour les visages.  
Un jeune serveur assez bien formé vint prendre leur commande quelques instants plus tard et Lily regretta a se moment la d'être sur le bord de la table, sentant le regard, un peu trop incitant, du serveur dans son décolleter. Il reparti un sourire aux lèvres, et revint quelque minutes plus tard alors leurs assiettes, s'attardant tout particulièrement sur Lily, un sourire béant au lèvres.

Cette fois, elle le trouvait plus qu'agacent. -Écoute chéri, si tu veux un rendez-vous se ne sera pas avant le mois de septembre alors oublie. Claqua-t-elle avant de porter son attention ayeur.

-Loser. Souffla Sirius en adressant un sourire arrogant au serveur qui tourna les talons frustrés. La rousse commença à tripoter dans son assiette de sa fourchette avec une petite moue boudeuse.

-Qu'ezyt-ze qu'il y a mama? demanda Harry.

- Rien, mis à part que j'en ai marre de n'attirer que des imbéciles.

-Z'est moi le plus beau! dit-il en agitant les bras vers elle pour qu'elle le prenne.

- Pour sa, il n'y a pas de doute et a la place de tendre tes bras, tu ferais mieux de manger. Répondit-elle avec un sourire en le regardant.

-Je peux te parler? Souffla alors une douce voix chaude à son oreille.

- Tu me parles en se moment et c'est bien assez.

-S'il te plait. Insista-t-il.

Son regard lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. -Pourquoi t'accorderais-je un moment alors qu'en cinq ans tu n'as même pas été capable de daigner en donner un a quelqu'un d'autre que toi? Lança-t-elle venimeusement en se levant de table pour s'éloigner.

Mais il la rattrapa par le bras et l'obligea a ce rassoire, lançant de l'argent sur la table pour son repas auquel il n'avait pas toucher et lança également le double des clefs de voiture à Remus avant de sortir du restaurant, commençant a marcher le long de l'avenue, regardant le crépuscule avec amertume. En Italie, il allait se percher sur un Rocher en haut d'une colline et le soleil orangé lui rappelait cruellement Lily, à chaque soir qu'il s'enfermait dans sa bulle tiède pour penser a elle.

Une main se referma alors sur son poignet et pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il était revenu, il se reçut une gifle résonnante. Lily se tenait devant lui complètement hors d'elle et sans lui laissez la chance de riposter lui en donna une autre sur la même joues, n'estimant pas que parler était utile, elle ne dit rien. Il réagit à peine, les méritants amplement, le regard de Lily étant le plus douloureux de la chose. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais laissa tomber, n'ayant rien a dire, rien a dire pour justifier ce qu'il avait fait, rien a dire pour les cinq années ou il avait été absent, rien a dire pour l'avoir laisser tomber, la laissant a elle-même alors qu'elle était enceinte.

Il se reçut une nouvelle gifle sur l'autre joue, et bientôt une quatrième. -Pour le moment se sera cinq gifles en comptant celle d'hier, j'aviserai après. Il passa lentement ses mains sur ses joues endolories alors qu'elle devenait d'un rouge vif. –Qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Laisse tomber, sa n'a plus d'importance. Dit-il simplement.

- Parfait, mais ne revient pas me demander de faveur dans se cas, tu auras perdu ta chance.

-De faveur! s'exclama-t-il a son tour. -Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faveur!

- Tu voulais me parler, c'est bien assez.

-Depuis quand te parler est devenu une faveur!

- Depuis toujours. Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire arrogant. Elle avait envie de le mettre en colère, l'envie de l'énerver la démangeant au plus haut point. Elle aimait le voir en perte de contrôle sur son humeur, elle adorait le voir en obligation d'avouer qu'elle avait raison une fois de plus, qu'elle le surpassait. Elle voulait qu'il ressente cette colère qui l'avait déposséder elle depuis tant d'années.

-Alors la tu peux toujours rêver! Balança-t-il en la saisissant brutalement par les épaules. -Te parler est loin d'être une faveur! Je voulais simplement m'excuser mais tout compte fait tu peux bien aller te faire foutre! Cria-t-il avant de la lâcher en tremblant de rage. Il savait que ce c'était ce qu'elle voulait, mais il n'y pouvait rien et il sentait la colère le submerger.

Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir une pointe de moquerie apparaissant.- Tu voulais t'excuser de quoi, de n'être qu'un trouillard, d'être revenu ainsi dans cette vie qui ne t'appartient plus en ayant l'audace de regarder Harry dans les yeux sans lui avouer la vérité qu'il te demande? Et d'ailleurs, c'est celle-la que j'ai trouvé la meilleur, tu as vraiment du cran et tu es vraiment stupide.

-Si je suis si stupide. Dit-il en la plaquant contre le mur. -Dit moi pourquoi tu as gardé l'enfant qui venait de moi. Rétorqua-t-il froidement.

- Parce que cette enfant avait déjà un meilleur avenir que toi puisqu'il est née avec une partie de moi et que lui il m'a moi!

-Parfait. Dit-il en tournant les talons. Décidemment, revenir avait été la pire des idées qu'il avait put avoir.

Lily lui attrapa fermement l'épaule et l'obligea à se retourner, lui saisissant fermement la nuque pour l'embrasser, approfondissant le baiser.

Il y répondit en la rapprochant de lui, des frisons lui parcourant le corps avant qu'il ne la repousse. -Sa ne marche pas comme sa! s'exclama-t-il. -Tu crois que tu peux me dire toutes les insultes qui te passent par la tête pour ensuite venir m'embrasser!

- Je l'ai toujours fait et si tu crois que c'est parce qu'on est plus vieux que je vais arrêter tu peux toujours rêver. Elle avait dit ses mots avec se même sourire fendant qu'elle lui faisait dans le temps et qui pouvait réveiller certaine pulsion meurtrière même chez la personne la plus calme et la plus sensé sur terre.

-Tu peux peut-être prendre tous les autres mecs comme tes objets. Lui dit-il d'un ton glaciale a l'oreille. -Mais pas moi, tu le sais, et sa te frustre. Dit-il en appuyant fortement sur sa taille.

- Pourtant c'est tous ce que tu me démontres de toi. Elle le repoussa et tourna les talons en retournant vers le restaurant. Il lui lança un regard noir avant de continuer le chemin qu'il avait entamé et de disparaître au détour d'une rue.

Une heure plus tard, ils quittaient le restaurant et rentraient, Lily embarquant dans la voiture de James avec Remus et Harry, préférant laissez Lou et Sirius en tête à tête, et décider à conduire se petit bijou, se concentrant sur le fait qu'il y avait Harry a bord alors elle ne pouvait accidentellement rentrer dans un arbre ou bien tomber dans une rivière, ou encore brûler une lumière a un carrefour.

-Mama! Criait le petit en tapant fortement dans ses mains, regardant les arbres défiler à toute vitesse.

- Quoi? Demanda Lily en baissant le regard vers lui.

-Vite! encoye pluz vite!

- Si tu y tiens. Dit-elle en accélérant encore un peu. Il poussa un crie en remarquant Sirius arriver a leurs hauteur lui envoyant la main, celui-ci répondant par un clin d'oeil avant de les dépasser.

Répondant à sa tentative de provocation, Lily pesa encore plus sur l'accélérateur, le dépassant en une seconde a un virage, arrivant la première dans leur entrer.

-C'est injuste! s'exclama Sirius en sortant de sa voiture pour venir se planté devant elle. -James a mit un plus gros moteur que moi dans sa bagnole!

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es un mauvais conducteur. Répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue soulevant son fils pour allez le border, jugeant qu'il était asse tard.

-Tu rentre? demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Lou qui marchait lentement dans l'entré, en direction opposé de la porte.

-Non, dit-elle simplement en serrant ses bras autour d'elle, levant son visage vers les cieux. Elle supportait depuis cinq ans, gardant pour elle ce qui la dévorait de l'intérieur même si Lily, Remus et même Harry le savaient.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et entoura ses épaules de son bras. -Allez rentre.

-Qu'est-ce que sa changera même si je reste un peu dehors? Rien du tout.

- Dans se cas je reste aussi.

-Pourquoi?

- Parce que j'en ai envie. Répondit Sirius en venant lui mordiller doucement l'oreille, pour la taquiner plus qu'autre chose.

Elle laissa échapper un rire en essayant de ce déprendre. -J'ai eu une demande en mariage aujourd'hui. C

Se moqua-t-elle alors.

Sirius arqua un sourcil alors que son sourire disparaissait. -Par qui?

-Harry! Dit-elle avant de rigoler à se souvenir.

Le sourire du beau brun revint et il jugea qu'il pouvait rire, ce qu'il ne se fit pas prier de faire. -Et moi je peux t'en faire une? À moins que tu aimes vraiment les plus jeunes?

Elle senti ses joues rougir avant de se mordre la lèvre et d'afficher un petit sourire en coin. –À oui et avec quoi? Une bague prise dans une boîte de céréale? Le taquina-t-elle.

- Non. Il retira l'anneau d'argent qu'il avait au petit doigt et le glissa à son auriculaire gauche. -Prend sa comme une promesse d'un mariage future. Elle se mit alors a tremblé, regardant l'anneau avant que des larmes ne vienne lui embrouiller la vue. -Pourquoi pleures-tu? Demanda-t-il totalement dérouté.

-Pour rien. Dit-elle en essuyant les larmes, ne voulant certainement pas gâcher un des seuls moments qu'elle avait avec lui. -Tu sais encore voler?

- Bien sur, pour qui me prends-tu? S'exclama-t-il avec orgueil un sourire satisfaisant étamper au visage. Elle rigola doucement mais son sourire s'évanoui lorsque Remus appela Sirius du cadre de la porte d'entré, Harry fessant des pieds et des mains pour qu'il vienne lui chanter une berceuse.

Sirius acquiesça et releva doucement le menton de Lou pour lui voler un baiser. Sans un mot il revint à l'intérieur allant rejoindre Lily et Remus dans la chambre du petit.

-Tu boudes? Demanda Remus amuser en le regardant. Harry hocha la tête les bras croiser. - Tu ne préfères pas que ta maman te chante une berceuse?

-Oui, j'aimerais bien voir Lily chanter. Dit Sirius en se tournant vers la belle rousse.

-Je chante faux. S'obstina Lily.- N'est ce pas Harry que Sirius est bien mieux et se serait encore mieux si Remus l'accompagnait.

-Duo de gay, très peu pour moi. Se moqua Remus. -Sirius a une voix de fille quand il chante.

-Ne parle pas trop vite mon loup, aller va-y chante si tu es si bon que sa.

- Non merci, je ne me rabaisse pas comme toi.

-Tu veux dire à ton niveau parce que le mien est beaucoup trop élevé.

- Non, non, tu m'as très bien entendu. Sirius lui tira la langue en rigolant avant de commencer à chanter la berceuse préférée du petit. Lily sourit et entraîna Remus en dehors.

-J'ai vue quelque chose d'intéressant tout à l'heure. Se moqua-t-il une fois dans le hall, pointant silencieusement Lou qui était assise au salon, entraînant Lily dans la cuisine.

-Dit-moi, dit-moi! S'énerva-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il rigola de la voir si enthousiaste, adorant la voir réagir ainsi, elle était si jolie dans ses moment la. -La bague que Sirius a au petit doigt. Commença-t-il. -Il l'a donné à Lou.

Cette fois son sourire s'étandait jusqu'à ses oreilles alors qu'elle jubilait sur place. –C'est merveilleux!

-Prend sa comme une promesse d'un mariage future. Cita-t-il avant de rigoler.

Elle lui sauta au coup en riant. –C'est génial je n'aurai pas acheter cette lingerie a Lou pour rien.

Cette fois, il éclata littéralement de rire. -Tu lui as acheté de la lingerie!

- Bien sur, je ne suis pas ingrate.

-Et comment tu as fait pour les... proportions? demanda-t-il décider a rester polie.

- J'ai prit plu grand de poitrine et plus petit de fesse.

-Je payerais pour la voir dedans je crois.

Lily lui donna une tape. -Obsédé.

-Je suis gay! Se défendit-il.

- Mais oui à d'autre.

-Il n'y a que toi pour me faire sentir autrement.

- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer. Répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Sirius revint dans la cuisine une demi heure plus tard en soupirant, attrapant une pomme dans le petit panier. -Quoi? demanda-t-il intrigué face à leurs sourires.

- Tu commences à grandir. Soupira Remus avec l'air d'un père qui remarque que son enfant grandit trop vite.

- Mon petit bébé devient de plus en plus adulte maintenant, il quittera bientôt la maison pour faire sa propre vie... Et Lily éclata en faux sanglot alors que son compagnon mettait un bras autour de ses épaules.

Il croisa les bras en les regardants tour à tour et suivit alors le regard de Remus vers sa mains, et comprit aussitôt ce qu'ils voulaient dire et pourquoi ils ce moquaient de lui ainsi. -Je dois bien faire de la concurrence à Harry, il a dit qu'il l'épouserait. Dit-il en croquant dans sa pomme. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pousser à faire tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais une chose était certaine, il devait se sortir de cette impasse au plus vite. -Elle pleurait, je voulais simplement la réconforter.

- Maintenant que tu t'es engagé tu vas être obliger de le faire grand crétin, et je sais que tu en as envie. Le menaça Lily.

-M'engager! De quoi tu parles!

- Tu lui as promis de l'épousée, tu le feras.

Il éclata de rire. -C'était en blague, je le sais, elle le sais, tu le sais, Remus le sais, Harry le sais.

- Non, elle ne le sait pas, pas plus que moi ou Remus et ne mêle pas Harry à sa. Tu m'écoeure Black, finalement retourne voir Potter, vous vous compléter merveilleusement bien. Claqua Lily avec le plus grand dédain avant de sortir de la pièce furieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend! s'exclama Sirius les sourcils froncer.

Remus lui envoya un air dégoûter. -Elle a parfaitement raison, tu es répugnant. Cracha-t-il sortant à son tour.

Il laissa échapper un grognement et sorti pour monter à sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait tous! Il lui avait dit sa en blague elle le savait sûrement! Ou peut-être pas... il n'en savait rien... pour elle... sa avait du être une sorte de rayon dans sa vie, puisqu'il n'avait jamais vue aucun mec lui tourner autour non jamais personne... mais peut-être aussi que c'était parce qu'a chaque fois il trouvait le moyen de faire comme si elle était à lui ce qui décourageait les autres. Il soupira et se laissa tomber dans son lit déjà défait, plongeant dans un sommeil agiter.

**55555555555555555555555555555555555 **

**Chapitres 3 enfin complété, oui on c'est il est sûrement encore bourré de faute mais vous savez quoi? We Don't give a damn about it right? On fait de notre mieux et c'est tout se qui compte. **

**Le chapitre 7 de Bleeding Hearts devrait en principe bientôt arriver. **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzou tout le monde **

**_Lunattica & Marie-Lune_******


	4. Comme avant

**Chapitres 4: Comme avant**

Lily n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, elle tournait et se retournait dans son lit, l'insomnie la gagnant. James, Sirius, Lou et Harry hantaient son esprit. D'une certaine façon, elle se sentait aussi responsable de Lou que d'Harry et avec autant d'impuissance elle l'avait laissée tomber dans la gueule du loup sans rien pouvoir faire, tout comme Harry. James et Sirius représentaient en se moment tous ce qu'elle pouvait haïr de plus, les deux se foutaient de ce qui les entouraient, seul leur propre petite personne leur importants. Ils leurs faisaient du mal et sa, elle ne le supportait pas. Qu'ils lui fassent du mal à elle c'était une chose, elle était capable d'encaisser, mais pas à Lou et encore moins à Harry, ils ne méritaient pas sa, tout deux avec leur coté innocent. Lily se releva en colère contre elle-même de ne pas trouver le sommeil et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre à celle de son fils, allant doucement se glisser dans son petit lit, le serrant tendrement contre elle, ressentant le besoin qu'il soit là, de se rassurer du fait que son trésor était là, son amour, sa raison de vivre. Elle l'aimait tant et avait l'impression qu'elle ne le lui montrait pas assez.

Elle tue ses pensées et écouta la douce respiration de son amour, finissant par s'assoupir en se calmant, ses mains jouant doucement avec ses mèches de soie.

Pourtant, elle fut réveillée en sursaut par un éclat de verre brisé et des bruits de pas qui provenaient de l'étage. Ce ne pouvait certainement pas être Sirius, il dormait et ne c'était jamais lever en pleine nuit et surtout pas pour se balader avec ses bottes, Remus devait également dormir ce n'était pas lui qui allait se réveiller en pleine nuit et jamais Lou n'aurait pus faire un tel vacarme et il ne restait qu'elle et Harry, ce qui signifiait que des gens c'était introduit dans la maison, cassant le carreau de la porte d'entrer pour la déverrouiller et entrer, leur bruit résonnant dans la nuit.

Lily secoua doucement son fils. -Harry, cours dans la chambre de Sirius et réveille-le. Dit-elle au petit garçon avant de se lever, attrapant une batte de base-ball en se dirigeant vers les escaliers sans aucun bruit, se rendant à l'étage du bas.  
Le petit obéit sans poser de question et se précipita dans la chambre de Sirius et le réveilla, et en peu de temps, celui-ci fut au côté de Lily, descendant silencieusement les escaliers. -Il y a des gens, c'est moi qui tape le premier. Et sans un mot de plus Lily vint taper sur l'épaule du dernier de la file qui se retourna pour se recevoir un coup de batte en plein visage, s'écrasant au sol, inerte, éclaboussant Lily de sang.

-Foutez le camp d'ici! s'exclama Sirius en empoignant un à la gorge pour l'envoyer valser contre le mur, brisant le nez d'un second.

Ils pointèrent alors des armes vers eux et partirent le feu, Lily entraînant Sirius derrière un fauteuil.- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

Il sortit sa baguette et en stupéfixa un. -On les met chaos!

-Quoi qu'il arrive trouvez le petit! s'exclama alors une voix qui donnait des ordres aux autres.

Cette fois, la fureur s'empoigna de Lily qui sortit de derrière le fauteuil la rage aux dents commençant à taper l'intrus qui avait osé s'aventurer dans les marches, lui broyant la tête.

Sirius dévia rapidement l'arme de l'un deux, le stupéfixant à son tour. -Il faut partir! Cria-t-il à Lily.

- Je vais chercher les autres. Lui cria-t-elle en montant rapidement les escaliers, mais c'était sans compter l'un des hommes qui lui attrapa le pied la faisant lourdement tomber dans les marches, sa tête se frappant durement contre le sol le sang commençant à couler de sa tempe.

- Où tu crois aller pétasse!

- Plus loin que toi. Sur se, il se reçut un coup de talon sur le nez le faisant lâcher prise alors qu'elle montait à toute vitesse tapant dans leur porte pour être sur qu'ils soient réveillés, attrapant un jeans dans la sienne qu'elle enfila rapidement. Voyant qu'ils ne sortaient pas elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Remus, celui-ci tenant le petit en pleure ainsi qu'une Lou apeurée, lui-même ne semblant pas en mener tellement large.- Il faut sortir dépêchez-vous, partez vers l'arrière et prenez la voiture de James allez chez lui, la voie est libre.

-Aller vient Harry. Dit Remus qui le souleva, mais le petit se mit à hurler. Il attrapa Lou par la main et il dévala les marches de l'autre côté, déboulant dans le salon. L'un des hommes l'aperçut et Remus lui envoya un sort en pleine tête avant de sortir et de les fairent embarquer dans la voiture de James, partant à toute vitesse vers le manoir Potter.  
Alors qu'ils arrivaient, Harry pleurait de plus belle, Lou tremblait comme une feuille et Remus était plus inquiet que jamais, le petit dans les bras. Il se dépêcha de monter les marches de l'entrer et actionna la puissante sonnette qui faisait davantage penser à un carions, espérant de toute ses forces qu'il y ait quelqu'un de présent.

Ce fut la mère de James, Elizabeth Potter qui vint lui ouvrir, ouvrant des yeux ronds face à leurs présences au manoir à une heure pareille, remarquant le petit qui pleurait et pleurait en réclamant sa mère. –Que c'est-il passé ! Demanda-t-elle en les faisant vite entrer. -Où sont Lily et Sirius?

-Des gens sont débarqués et les ont attaqués, Lily nous a obligé à partir. Expliqua rapidement Remus.

-James! Hurla-t-elle alors la tête dans les escaliers. -James descend!

Quelques secondes plus tard, James était dans le hall, vêtu d'un vieux jeans qu'il avait attrapé et d'un t-shirt délaver, regardant Remus qui tenait Harry qui pleurait maintenant à s'en casser la voix. -Qu'est-ce qui ce passe! demanda-t-il en scrutant les alentours pour y apercevoir Lily qui n'y était pas.

- Lily n'est pas ici, on c'est fait attaquer et elle est encore là en compagnie de Sirius. Répondit le châtain comme s'il avait lue dans ses pensées en essayant de consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait le petit.

-Et vous l'avez laissé là-bas! Hurla-t-il avant de se précipiter vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la voler, se précipitant en dehors du domaine pour transplaner, l'option voiture étant beaucoup trop longue. Se foutant bien des moldus qui pouvaient regarder dehors, il arriva juste devant la maison pour regardant totalement horrifier les flammes qui léchaient avidement le bois de la façade avant de baptise. Il traversa à toute vitesse la rue pour ensuite se ruer à l'intérieur.

Il se fit alors agripper par une poigne ferme qui le tira vers l'arrière. -Tu es fou si tu crois que je vais te laissez entrer!

-Tu la laisser à l'intérieur! Hurla-t-il totalement hors de lui en repoussant Sirius. -À quoi tu pensais!

-C'est elle qui ma ordonné de sortir, elle devait aller chercher quelque chose et je n'ai put refuser après le coup de poing qu'elle ma envoyer. Cracha Sirius furieux et sur la défensive.

James crut qu'il allait le tuer sur le coup, mais il ne pouvait entrer, les flammes étaient devenues bien trop hautes. Son coeur battait à tout rompe et si sa Lily devait être morte, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais et ne le pardonnerait jamais à Sirius de l'avoir laissé dans cette maison enflammée. Soudain, une puissante explosion fusa et des débris de la maison revolèrent plus loin les obligeant à se coucher au sol, tout deux horrifier.

-Lily! Cria James. Cette fois, le désespoir l'envahissait totalement et l'image horrible du petit corps si parfait de la rousse, étendu au sol totalement calciné le hantait comme jamais.

-Je suis là...marmonna une voix toussotant, la rousse enduit de suie approchant d'eux à petit pas.

James se précipita sur elle et la saisie alors dans ses bras sous le coup de l'émotion, son coeur continuant de lui défoncer la poitrine. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et commença à le parsemer de baisés avant de l'embrasser et de l'examiner, beaucoup trop heureux de la savoir devant lui et en vie pour penser à ce qu'il faisait. -Qu'est-ce qui ta prit de rester là-dedans!

-J'avais quelque chose à aller chercher...répondit-elle sans même se forcer à le repousser.

Il soupira et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. -Viens, je t'amène à la maison, dit-il doucement.

Reprenant son visage ferme elle le repoussa et lui envoya le même regard qu'à Sirius. -Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de deux trous du cul doter d'un cerveau de la taille d'un petit pois. Elle s'écarta d'eux et disparu à moitié chemin les laissant plantés-là hébéter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais? S'informa James intrigué.

- Mais rien, elle et Remus m'en veulent parce que je leur ai dit que c'était une blague quand j'ai offert ma bague à Lou en lui promettant de l'épouser, je suis sur qu'elle le sait aussi.

Il soupira en commençant à avancer pour rejoindre Lily. -Elle c'est mise à pleurer pas vrai?

-Oui. Avoua-t-il en disparaissant à son tour pour apparaître devant les grilles, alors que Lily arrivait aux portes de chênes.

James afficha un drôle d'air en apparaissant au côté de Sirius. -Elle t'aime Sirius, elle t'aime depuis Poudlard, elle t'aimait avant même que je sorte avec Lily et toi, tu ne fais rien.

- Mais...mais c'est pas vrai! S'exclama-t-il ses joues prenant une petite rougeur avant qu'il ne secoue vivement la tête. -Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de sa, la soirée a été assez longue. Lily! Cria-t-il en courant pour la rejoindre.

-Évidemment, quand j'ai raison, tu ne veux pas en parler. Grogna-t-il en entrant à son tour dans le manoir totalement épuisé, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, calmer l'adrénaline qui l'avait submergé et aller se coucher de toute urgence.

Harry continuait de pleurer, mais cette fois il se trouvait dans les bras de sa mère, la serrant fortement contre lui. Lily, qui le regardait avec un doux sourire, lui mit la paume de sa main fermer sous les yeux et déplia ses doigts pour laisser s'échapper un petit vif d'or.- Aller ne pleure plus, tout le monde va bien. Ses pleures cessèrent aussitôt alors qu'il regardait la petite balle dorée voleter doucement autour de lui.

-Hey, c'est mon vif d'or. Dit alors James qui regardait la petite balle de la même façon qu'Harry, deux petites lettres gravés sur le vif: JP.

Lily lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard et rattrapa la petite balle pour la donner à son fils. -Je vais aller te porter à ta chambre, tu as eu assez d'émotion pour se soir. Dit-elle en entamant son ascension dans les escaliers.

James fronça les sourcils en la regardant monter dans les étages et se décida à la suivre, intriguer parce qu'elle faisait. -Quel chambre? demanda-t-il.

- La chambre d'Harry. Rétorqua-t-elle comme s'il était attardé, poussant l'une des portes du couloir, laissant place à une petite chambre rouge aux vifs d'or voletant sur les murs, un magnifique lit à baldaquin à la couleur or trônant au milieu de la pièce où une montagne de jouets jonchait le sol. Elle vint déposer Harry dans le grand lit et le borda comme il faut, lui embrassant tendrement le front.

-Explique moi. Dit-il lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre, le vif d'or bien coincé entre les mains d'Harry.

Elle referma la porte et soupira. -Lorsque tu es parti et qu'Harry fut né j'ai envoyé un hibou à tes parents en leur demandant s'ils étaient au courant de ton départ et leur ai expliqué que c'était de ma faute, que j'étais tombé enceinte. Je leur ai demandé s'ils voulaient rencontrer leur petit fils en jugeant qu'Harry avait le droit de connaître ses grands-parents même si toi tu ne le désirais pas. Je leur ai écrit qu'ils n'étaient obligés en rien et que mes intentions n'étaient qu'envers le petit. Ils ont accepté alors j'ai été à leur rencontre et comme chaque personne qu'il a put croiser dans sa courte vie, ils en sont tombés amoureux et mon proposé de l'aide que j'ai refusé. Alors ils ont insisté pour que Harry ait une chambre ici ainsi que chacun de nous en cas de problème ou bien s'il voulait rester chez ses grands-parents. Voilà toute l'histoire. Expliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'une des dites chambres qui semblait en l'occurrence être la sienne.

James soupira et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons, dévalant les escaliers, ignorant totalement Lou et Sirius qui semblaient se disputer, la pauvre petite blonde étant rouge comme une écrevisse et pleurait à chaut de larme. Il passa également devant Remus qui entrait dans la cuisine, pâle comme un fantôme, toujours secoué par ce qui venait de ce passer et entra enfin au salon où il y trouva ses parents en pleine discussion, venant se planter devant eux. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu qu'il se trouvait véritablement face à face avec eux, prêt à parler de tout sa pour une fois, la veille, il c'était contenté de salutation polie, et avait eu droit au regard noir de sa mère, et à l'air arrogant de son père.

- Ils vont bien? Demanda sa mère avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Ils vont bien, répondit-il. -Enfin, le petit va bien.

-Ha. Fit sa mère. -Lily t'a racontée l'histoire?

-Oui. Répondit-il un peu plus froidement.

-Et où est le problème? Questionna son père.

-Nul part. dit-il en tournant les talons avant de soupirer. C'était inutile de vouloir parler, ils réagiraient comme Lily l'avait fait et il avait eu assez de reproche de la part de tout le monde, également d'Harry ce qui était bien suffisant.

-Alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête? Repris sa mère.

-Pour rien! Dit-il en sentant la rage monter lentement en lui.

Sa mère secoua la tête en soupirant. -Nous ne t'en voulons pas Jimi tu sais, nous avons seulement été déçut.

-C'est faux. Dit-il en se tournant vers eux. -Vous n'êtes pas déçus, vous m'en voulez tout comme Sirius, Remus et Lou! Lily m'en veut à mourir et même le petit m'en veut alors je ne voie pas pourquoi avec vous sa serrait différent! Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui en paie le prix et j'assume, c'est tout!

-C'est ce que nous pensons tous aussi. Reprit son père avec plus de douceur. -Lily t'en veut et c'est bien normal et Harry aussi, mais Sirius, Remus, Lou et nous, c'est autre chose. Disons que nous nous attendions à plus de ta part que de la laisser lâchement se débrouiller toute seule, mais nous ne somme pas assez cruel pour t'en vouloir en plus.

- Oui, renchérie sa mère. Car nous croyons comme tu dis, que le prix que tu payes en se moment en bien assez. Nous savons que tu aimes Lily et que tu t'ais énormément attaché à Harry seulement en le voyant pour la première fois et je ne doute pas que c'est très dure pour toi. Mais ce prix est une juste revanche à celui qu'eux on endurés. Tu as de la chance d'avoir de tels amis.

- Elle a raison, Lily et Harry ne s'en seraient peut-être pas aussi bien sortit sans eux. Ils se sont occupés d'eux et on créé un remplacement, mais cela ne les empêches pas ne pas t'avoir oublié.

James soupira avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. -Justement, ils ont créé un remplacement et Sirius joue parfaitement son rôle de père. Soupira-t-il avant de secouer la tête, se sentant profondément blessé, une pointe de jalousie commençant à émerger face à Sirius. -Bonne Nuit. Dit-il en tournant lentement les talons. -Je vais peut-être repartir. Leurs dit-il alors. -Mais cette fois je vous informe. Dit-il en montant d'un pas lasse les marches.

-À ce moment tu serais le pire des idiots. Rétorqua plus froidement sa mère.- Bonne nuit.

-Je le suis déjà alors je ne voie pas ce que sa changerait. Dit-il en disparaissant.  
Mais au lieu de se diriger vers sa chambre, il alla vers celle d'Harry et poussa lentement la porte pour y entrer, s'approchant du lit pour le regarder dormir, le vif d'or toujours coincé entre ses mains qui essayait de s'enfuir. Il alla à sa chambre et revint avec un écrin en bois à ses initiales qu'il posa et ouvrit sur la commode, prenant délicatement le petit vif d'or pour le ranger, le mettant en vue pour éviter que l'enfant ne soit triste en pensant que son jouet avait disparut. Il était si petit et si fragile s'en était fou, ses grands yeux verts émeraude fermés, ses cheveux de soies en bataille pareille aux siens, ses petites mains, sa petite frimousse si adorable.

- Je n'aurais pas pensé te trouver là. Lui souffla une voix à l'oreille, le menton accoté sur son épaule. Il se tourna lentement pour tomber face à face avec le si beau visage de Lily. Sans dire un mot, il pointa le petit coffret. - Quoi? demanda-t-elle sa voix paressant presque inexistante.

-Je suis seulement venu lui porter l'écrin pour ranger le vif. Dit-il doucement. -Tu devrais aller dormir, tu es épuisé.

- J'avais seulement envie de le voir, pour être sur qu'il aille bien

-On va le réveiller si on reste ici. Dit-il en la fessant sortir pour refermer la porte derrière lui. -Va dormir Lily, après ce qui c'est passé... de toute façon s'il y a quelque chose, Sirius s'en occupera, toi, tu as besoin de sommeil.

Elle parut blessée par sa remarque. -Si tu refuses de prendre tes responsabilités ainsi, c'est ce qui arrivera. Répondit-elle en tournant les talon en se mordant la lèvre inférieur avec dureté comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Mais il la rattrapa et la prit doucement par le bras. -Tu confonds tout. Dit-il sans hausser le ton, le moment étant mal choisit. -Seulement mes responsabilités comme tu le dis, c'est Sirius qui les a toutes et moi, il m'en veut encore alors on devine facilement vers qui il se tournera! Lui qui a toujours été la pour jouer le père ou moi qui viens de revenir en Angleterre et qu'il ne connaît que depuis quelques jours à peine?

Les yeux de Lily s'embuèrent instantanément de larmes. -C'est toi qui confond tout! Tu crois vraiment que se petit est resté toute ces années sans attendre ton retour. Tout au long de son enfance il se réveillait la nuit suite à des cauchemars en réclamant son père qui ne venait pas! Tes photos on passés plus de temps avec ton fils que toi-même! Et un jour il a décidé de s'en débarrasser et de les mettre dans une malle, lassé de voir la tristesse que tu pouvais causer dans cette maison!

-Pouyquoi vous vous chhhicanez. S'exclama alors une voix pleine de sanglot. Harry était dans le cadre de la porte, agrippant un nounours alors que de grosses larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Il s'approcha mais refusa de se faire prendre, ses sanglots secouant ses toutes petites épaules alors qu'il tendait une photo à ses parents. -Ze veux... ze veux... que ze soit comme za... mais... mais avec moi zurrr la photo auzzi! Sanglota-t-il en insistant pour qu'ils prennent la photo.

Ils la prirent et la regardèrent. Elle les représentaient tout deux dans la salle commune de Gryffondor alors qu'ils étaient assit sur le canapé à ce taquiner, à rigoler et à s'embrasser tendrement, souriant parfois dans leur direction.

- Harry… souffla doucement Lily ses yeux à nouveau embués de larmes. -Ce n'est pas aussi facile.

-Ouii! Vous... vous zurrr la photo, vous êtes tout collés, tout heuyeux, mais, mais, moi ze veuxx une photo comme za pouy moi! Avec Nous tyois! Qu'on zoit heuyeux comme za!

Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur les joues de Lily alors qu'elle se retournait pour cacher son visage entre ses mains, méprisant l'innocence de son enfant à cet instant.

-Lou... a dit... qu'on zourr zi ze le souhaitait trrrrrès tyes foyt... Et ze le souhaite tyes tyes fort...

- Harry...souffla Lily d'une petite voix. -Arrête s'il te plait.

Il tomba assit au sol et commença à pleurer à chaude larme, ses sanglots résonnant dans tout le corridor. Lily soupira et se retourna venant doucement le prendre dans ses bras. -Ne pleure pas mon trésor, s'il te plait. Mais il ne se calma pas et agrippa le chandail de James de sa petite main, l'obligeant à s'approcher, voulant qu'il le serre tout les deux dans leurs bras. Sans jeter un regard à Lily, sans lui demander son avis, il s'approcha par derrière et agrippa doucement sa taille d'une main, déposant l'autre dans le dos d'Harry alors que sa tête allait se perdre dans les cheveux de la rousse. Elle le laissa faire alors qu'elle pleurait elle aussi, mais silencieusement. Elle profita de cet instant, aimant sentir les deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde contre elle.

-Dodo papa mama... dit alors Harry d'une petite voix éteinte, la tête bien enfoui dans le creux du cou de Lily. -Dodo tout les tyois, dodo papa maman et Harrry. Répéta-t-il pour être certain de ce faire comprendre.

Et se fut avec lenteur que Lily se releva en soulevant le petit bonhomme, prenant doucement la main de James. Et sans un mot elle l'entraîna dans la chambre à leur suite, l'obligeant à se coucher dans le lit déposant Harry dans ses bras avant de les rejoindre, se couchant à leurs côtés à son tour. Il se calma enfin une fois entre ses deux parents et ferma les yeux en s'endormant. Elle resta les yeux ouverts à le regarder, essuyant doucement les larmes sur ses joues comme si de rien n'était.

James passa alors doucement son pouce sur ses joues, la fixant dans le noir. -J'avais oublier à quel point tu étais belle. Souffla-t-il d'un ton à peine audible. Sans une réponse, Lily s'apaisa en déposant sa main sur la sienne ressentant un soudain besoin qu'il la touche, qu'il la caresse comme autre fois. Il se redressa et l'embrassa doucement avant de reprendre sa place, entourant son fils et sa belle de son bras, fermant lentement les yeux. -Demain soir. Souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle. -Tu dors avec moi... juste avec moi. Dit-il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Elle le regarda un moment, comme elle n'avait put le faire depuis si longtemps puis posa son regard sur Harry ne sachant trop que faire. Elle soupira silencieusement. Elle n'avait pas envie de rajouter à ses problèmes se soir, elle avait juste envie de profiter. Se fut sur ses pensé qu'elle se plongea à son tour dans ses rêves.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut la voix de Lou qui les réveilla, suivit de celle de Sirius alors que des bruits de pas précipiter dans le corridor ce faisait entendre, Sirius lui criant littéralement de rester ici, elle lui rétorquant qu'elle n'était pas à ses ordres.

-Arrête! Cria-t-elle de nouveau en se déprenant de sa prise une fois au rez-de-chaussée. -On va réveiller toute la baraque si ce n'est pas déjà fait! Ma réponse sera la même qu'hier soir alors fou moi la paix! Dit-elle en essayant de s'enfuir à nouveau, levant les yeux vers l'étage, espérant fortement de ne pas les avoirs réveillés.

-Mais je veux savoir! Merde ne fait que répondre oui ou non! Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que James ma dis hier soir!

-Tes questions ne ce poses pas!

- Si puisque je le fais et je veux une réponse ou bien je réveillerai tout le monde! Cria-t-il plus fort encore.

-Ça, sa doit déjà être fais! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Répond moi!

-Non! Pourquoi devrais-je le faire!

Il lui saisit alors fermement la nuque et l'embrassa pour la faire taire. -Parce que si je dois t'épouser j'ai besoin d'une réponse... Lui souffla-t-il.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. -Tu crois que tu peux jouer aussi facilement avec mes sentiments! Cracha-t-elle soudainement en le repoussant vivement. -Tu crois que tu peux venir me dire de telle chose pour ensuite aller clamer haut et fort que c'était des blagues! Lily a bien raison, vous êtes tous aussi pourris les uns que les autres, seulement intéresser par votre petite personne et votre queue! Elle tourna les talons et sortit au dehors, s'enfuyant en courrant vers le petit bois qui entourait le domaine, disparaissant parmi les arbres.

Sirius se laissa tomber dans les marches, agrippant à pleine poignée ses cheveux, se maudissant de tout son être. –C'est tous ce que tu mérites. Lui dit Remus impitoyable.

-Quoi encore! Dit-il en relevant la tête totalement en rage.

Le châtain lui fit un sourire sarcastique. -Tu as voulu jouer au plus malin et maintenant sa te retombe à la figure.

-Je n'ai pas essayé de jouer au plus malin!

-Si, tu t'es joué d'elle et elle vient de te planter sur ton propre terrain.

Il lui fit un geste de la main agacé. -Non, c'est elle qui réagit toujours mal à ce que je lui dis!

- Si tu lui disais autre chose que des choses blessantes, peut-être finirait-elle par réagir plus doucement.

-Des choses blessantes! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant sur la défensive. - Quels choses blessantes lui ai-je dite! Va-y dit le moi!

-Que ta proposition de mariage était une blague, qu'elle était stupide de pleurer pour un rien, toutes ses fois ou tu as collé Lily devant elle en la touchant comme si de rien n'était devant elle ce qui était une véritable torture pour Lou et là, ce que tu viens de lui dire était tout aussi blessant et démontrait que tu te jouais d'elle! S'exclama Remus d'une voix puissante et colérique.

-Pourquoi sa serait une torture merde! Hurla-t-il n'y comprend rien à rien. En faite, il ne comprenait rien du tout face à ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il était incapable de dire si ce n'était que de l'amitié ou plus que sa, il ne la comprenait pas. -Lou n'est qu'une amie! Je ne voie pas ce qui est blessant dans le fait que j'apprécie sa meilleure amie!

- Pas pour Lily, pour Lou. Lou t'aime! Pas Lily, pour elle, tu n'es qu'un simple ami avec qui elle s'envoie en l'air.

-Mais je le sais sa! Et en quoi sa dérangerait Lou! De toute façon on s'en fou sa ne la regarde pas!

- Imagine que James apprenne que tu baises la fille qu'il aime? Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir? Mal, et bien c'est la même chose pour Lou.

-Tes complètement con c'est pas du tout la même chose! James est fou de Lily à en mourir! Sa fait toute la différence! Pour Lou je ne suis qu'un ami!

- Pour Lou tu es toute sa vie! Lui cria Remus. -Tu n'es qu'un débile car il n'y a que toi pour ne pas t'en rendre conte! Tu n'es qu'un con Sirius et tu es entrain de la perdre par que tu ne penses qu'avec ta queue! Lui cria Remus en rage avant de partir d'un pas lourd, claquant violemment sa porte de chambre.

Trois semaines passèrent durant lesquels Lily dut répondre à d'innombrables questions concernant ce qui était arriver le soir de l'incendie et en une semaine, avec un petit coup de main des baguettes magiques, la maison fut comme neuve, encore plus belle qu'avant et ils purent enfin y retourner, les jouets d'Harry, les vêtements, les meubles et tout ce qui s'y trouvait avait été restaurer avec le plus grand soin de la pare de Lily. Sirius avait été frustré durant tout ce laps de temps, étant des plus froid avec tout le monde en particulier avec Lou qu'il ignorait bêtement ou prenait pour la dernière des idiotes. James avait prit soin d'Harry les temps que Lily devait être à leur maison et le petit était à présent capable de sauter, de feinter et de piéger le vif d'or, affichant un énorme sourire en criant à James de le regarder à chacune de ses manoeuvres.

- Harry! L'appela Lily. -Il est temps de rentrer.

-Zames aussi? Demanda-t-il variant à chaque fois sa façon de l'appeler. -Devant sa mère il ne l'appelait uniquement que par son prénom, mais lorsqu'il était seul avec lui, il répétait à chacune de ses phrases; Papa.

-S'il le désire. Répondit Lily.

-Habiter à la maizzon? Demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux se remplissaient d'étoiles.

- Demande-le lui, ce n'est pas à moi de choisir, moi j'y vit déjà.

Il tourna ses grands yeux vers James en serrant le vif d'or dans ses mains. James lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux, craquant face à sa frimousse suppliante. -C'est d'accord. Le petit s'excita comme une puce en sautant dans les bras de son père.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller faire ta valise dans se cas. Dit Lily.

-Je me suis fait avoir c'est sa? Dit-il en levant les yeux vers Lily.

-Peut-être. Il rigola et se leva pour tourner les talons et se diriger vers sa chambre.

-Maman. Dit Harry en s'approchant de sa mère. -Ze t'aime.

- Moi aussi, mais toi tu me le dis seulement parce que tu as eu ce que tu voulais petit hypocrite.

-Non... pacze que, z'est toi que z'aime le pluz...

- Je ne te crois pas. Bouda-t-elle avec une moue encore plus adorable que celle de son fils.

-Oui! Dit-il en tirant sur ses pantalons.

Elle détourna la tête.- Non. Il se mit à tourner autour d'elle, voulant voir son visage, ses yeux s'embuant de la larme alors qu'il croyait avoir réellement blesser sa mère. Elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui et se figea en remarquant qu'elle était sur le point de le faire pleurer et se pencha pour lui ouvrir ses bras.- Je ne te croirais qu'à une condition. Il vint aussitôt s'y loger de petit sanglot s'échappant de sa voix alors qu'il lui demandait laquelle. - Cesse d'appeler ton père par son prénom devant moi.

-Ze ne voulais pas te faiye bobo... s'expliqua-t-il doucement en s'agrippant à elle.

- Tu ne m'as fait aucun mal Harry, cesse de pleurer. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu croies cela.

Il acquiesça sans la lâcher, attendant que James ne revienne, restant accroché au cou de Lily ses yeux se fermant seuls. Il n'avait jamais été habitué à jouer autant durant des jours d'affilés, James le faisant, lui trouvant à chaque fois des activités qui épuisaient le petit assez pour le faire tomber en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Lily le sentit s'assoupir et attendit qu'il soit totalement endormit pour le soulever, maintenant ses genoux de chaque côté de sa taille.

James rigola doucement en revenant. -Besoin d'aide? Demanda-t-il.

- Non ça va, contente toi de porter ta valise et je vais porter le petit paquet. Il haussa les épaules et la suivit jusqu'à la maison en soupirant. Les choses c'était améliorées, mais il n'avait toujours pas réussi à atteindre Lily ce qui était ce qu'il désirait le plus. Elle alla allonger Harry dans son lit pour se diriger ensuite vers sa chambre. -Ta chambre est juste là. Dit-elle en pointant une porte entre la sienne et celle d'Harry, fait comme chez toi. Sur se elle disparu derrière sa porte.

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**C'est déjà l'avant dernier chapitre ! Le prochain sera la fin !**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzou tout le monde**

_**Lunattica et Marie-Lune**_


	5. Ensemble

**Chapitres 5: Ensemble**

Tout le monde était froid l'un envers l'autre, Sirius toujours en rogne, Remus frustré contre Sirius, Lily lui en voulant toujours, et Lou... en faite, il ne l'avait plus revue depuis le soir de l'incendie. Elle allait et venait, fessant oublier sa présence et il la croisa un soir, assez tard, elle était assise dans un fauteuil et regardait le feu de la cheminer crépiter.

-Salut. Dit-il doucement en venant prendre place prêt d'elle. -Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout quand tout le monde dors?

- Je pensais que comme sa je pourrais venir ici en sachant que je ne devrais pas endurer ta présence. Dit-elle méchamment ses joues prenant une tinte rouge.

Il arqua un sourcil, un sourire en coin s'affichant sur ses lèvres. -Sirius a peut-être été trou de cul avec toi, mais moi, je ne t'ai rien fait, alors tes grand air, tu te les gardes.

Elle baissa la tête.- Je suis désoler.

Il haussa simplement les épaules. -Est-ce qu'au moins tu parles avec Lily ces temps si?

Elle resta un moment silencieuse l'air légèrement honteuse.- Non.

-Et je paris que tu ne lui as adresser que quelque mots depuis le jour ou tu t'es enfui dans le bois en arrière de chez moi?

- Aucun, pour être précise.

-Je n'ai pas adresser la parole à Sirius non plus depuis... un bon bout de temps. Tout le monde est boucher ses derniers temps.

- Tu lui en veux?

-Non, mais lorsqu'il fait son frustré, il ne veux jamais rien comprendre, et c'est pire que d'habitude.

- Ha...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le lui dis pas à Sirius? Sa ôterait sa de sur les épaules de tout le monde.

- Pour qu'il se moque davantage de moi, non. Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui l'intéresse.

-A ouais, et c'est qui? Lou se tut et détourna son regard, préférant ne pas répondre. -Va-y répond. Dit-il en sachant parfaitement la personne qu'elle allait dire.

- Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie de créer plus de conflit.

Il laissa échapper un drôle de rire en la regardant. Il n'y avait que Lily dans le monde entier pour prendre soin d'elle, gardant sa patiente lorsqu'elle versait des larmes aussi grosse que celle d'Harry, et il savait que la belle rousse en mourrait s'il lui arriverait quelque chose et qu'elle ce blâmerait probablement. -Lily, je sais, il est accro à elle.

Lou baissa davantage la tête.- Je ne voulais pas...

-Sa me servirais à quoi de crier et de grimper aux rideaux?? Ce moqua-t-il en cachant la douleur qui lui déchirait le coeur en sachant que son meilleur ami était véritablement tomber amoureux de la même fille que lui.

- Je n'en sais rien, j'aurais seulement crue que le fait que tu saches qu'il couche avec Lily t'aurait mit en colère. Il ferma les yeux et détourna légèrement la tête. Il ignorait a moitié ce fait. Il s'en doutait, il le savait depuis bien longtemps mais le fait de l'entendre était pire, sachant qu'il l'avait prit pour lui seul durant cinq ans, qu'il l'avait toucher comme lui l'avait fait, et qu'il avait pus lui donner tout ce qu'il lui avait refuser en partant. - Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Souffla Lou alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

-C'est pas ta faute. Lui dit-il en lui adressant un léger sourire.

- Je n'avais pas à te le rappeler... Et toi avec Lily, comment sa se passe? Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Il haussa les épaules. -J'en sais rien, elle m'en veux encore c'est certain et je suis en train de me dire qu'elle ne me pardonnera jamais. Il eu un rire amer. -Au fond je le mérite.

- Lily t'aime vraiment et elle doit vraiment souffrir en se moment. Elle c'est toujours promit de faire tout en fonction d'Harry pour qu'il soit heureux. Je suppose que même si elle t'aime plus que tout, tant qu'elle ne sera pas sur et certaine que tu ne blessera pas son enfant, elle ne te laissera pas approcher, tu sais comme une tigresse ou une lionne ou n'importe quel autre mère animal avec ses rejetons.

Il rigola de la comparaison en acquiescent doucement. -Je suppose que tu as raison.

- J'ai raison. Dit-elle avec plus de conviction.- Laisse lui du temps et montre lui que tu compte rester cette foix.

-Oui chef. Ce moqua-t-il.

Lou lâcha un rire.- Tu commences déjà à avoir plus d'un point puisque Harry commence à vraiment raffoler de toi.

-Je suis adorable et mignon moi aussi!!

- Sa, sa dépend des jours.

-Avoue le que tu me trouve totalement irrésistible. Dit-il en la plaquant contre le sofa en rigolant, décider à entrer dans son jeu.

Les joues de Lou devinrent aussi rouges qu'une pivoine, mais elle lâcha tout de même un rire sincèrement amuser.- Harry et Lily le sont plus.

-Non sa c'est faux! Il me ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau alors c'est pour sa qu'il est adorable!

- Peut-être mais avec le comportement de sa mère il sait tiré pleine puissance du charme qu'il a, pas toi.

-Ah mais c'est vrai, j'oubliais je n'ai pas de charme puisqu'à tes yeux je n'égale pas ton si beauuuu Sirius, ton étoiles du matin, ta sources d'inspiration! C'est poétique non? dit-il en éclatant de rire.

- Venant ta part sa sonne faux et il n'es rien de tout sa.

Il ce redressa et se rassit convenable avant de tourner un visage paisible vers elle, lui souriant doucement. -Tu mens, et tu es une très mauvaise menteuse de plus, tu es aussi accro à lui que je le suis de Lily.

- Mais moi je n'ai rien qui nous relie. Répondit Lou en détournant la tête.

-Rien? dit-il en lui attrapant la main pour toucher la bague d'argent. -Ce n'est pas un enfant c'est vrai, ce n'est pas fait de chair et de sang mais c'est que tu ignores ce que cette bague représente pour lui. Et au moins, il te la donner en bonne conscience. Dit-il avec une note de culpabilité dans la voix, ce maudissant en lui-même, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser au jour ou il avait hurler sur Lily pour qu'elle ce fasse avorter.

Lou le regarda puis afficha un petit sourire.- Tu as de la chance, qu'elle l'ai garder je veux dire. Car je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait supporté de rester avec toi si tu l'avais obliger a avorté et je ne crois pas non plus que tu aurais trouvé le pardon en toi-même.

-Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit. Dit-il. -Je n'en sais vraiment rien, peut-être que je n'aurais tout simplement rien ressenti... dit-il amèrement. -Sans savoir, sans me rendre compte de ce que j'avais provoquer... les choses... ne serrait pas comme tel si je l'avais forcer a avorter et... elle serrait malheureuse... j'en suis certain, elle ne cesserait d'y penser a chaque instant et sa aurait fini par la détruire, par ma faute.

- Disons que Lily à de la chance d'être de celle qui préfère suivre leur voix plutôt que celle que veule lui imposer les autres. Dit doucement Lou en plongeant son regard dans le sien -Es confiance en elle.

Il acquiesça en lui souriant doucement. -Et toi es confiance en toi-même.

- Je n'ai rien en quoi faire confiance.

Il arqua un sourcil. -Je vais te dire quelque chose, c'est peut-être sans importance ou superficielle mais c'est vrai. Sirius, est le pire des baiseurs que je connaisse, tu le sais, il le sais, je le sais tout le monde le sais en faite et il en est fière, sa blesse, mais sa reste vrai, ce qui l'est tout aussi c'est qu'il ta remarquer toi, il ta remarquer dans l'amas de petites putes qui ce pâme devant lui, et il ta vue autrement que comme quelque chose a baiser. Dit-il en insistant sur la bague.

Lou baissa la tête.- Et alors...et puis qu'est ce qu'elle a d'important cette bague, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore jeté.

-C'est un bijou ancien de sa famille, il la déteste peut-être mais c'est un objet précieux, quand il était plus petit et qu'elle était trop grande, il l'avait d'accrocher au coup avec une chaînette. Un soir, nous étions percher sur le toit du château et la bague reflétait les lueurs de la lune et des étoiles, il disait qu'un jour il la donnerait a une fille, et que cette fille, il l'épouserait. Il soupira. -Le contraire de ce que j'ai fait avec Lily... c'est bien ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début. Souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Les joues de Lou avaient considérablement rougie et la rougeur se propageait de plus en plus sur son visage, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes.- Il la dit lui-même, ce n'était qu'une blague...

-Parce qu'il n'est qu'une vraie merde. Si ce n'était qu'une blague il ne te l'aurait même pas passé au doigt. Il a déjà fait le coup a une fille, il lui disait l'aimer il a retirer sa bague mais a peine avait-elle frôler son doigt qu'il la repoussait en lui criant qu'elle était totalement folle de croire a ces paroles.

Les petits poings de la jolie boucle d'or se fermèrent. - Il est méchant.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

- Pourquoi a-t-il dit tout sa dans se cas?

-Parce qu'il adore jouer.

- Moi je le hais. Il est aussi stupide que toi

Il approcha sa main et lui asséna une pichenotte sur le nez. -Fait attention à ce que tu dis ou je pourrais très bien te passer la langue dans le savon noir.

- Et tu perdras davantage le peu de chance que tu as avec Lily. Répondit-elle avec un sourire mesquin en lui tirant la langue.

-Elle ne saura jamais que c'est moi.

- Si je lui dit, si.

-Sa serrait vraiment lâche de ta part.

- Non, sa serait une vengeance pour m'avoir fait du mal.

-T'avoir fais du mal! Je t'aurais simplement passé ta langue salle au savon.

- Un savon pas bon. Répondit Lou en lui tirant une nouvelle fois la langue. Il tendit sa main avec une rapidité stupéfiante et lui attrapa la langue entre le pouce et l'index, affichant un sourire moqueur. Elle lâcha un petit bruit aigue et d'un mouvement rapide lui mordit les doigts.

-Tu peux bien aimer Sirius! dit-il en retirant vivement sa main. - Deux vrais chiens qui mordent.

- Et toi tu peux bien être tout seul. Répondit Lou avec un sourire taquin en se relevant évitant qu'il ne l'attrape.

Il ce releva et elle ce retrouva bien vite contre le mur. -Désoler, mais tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Elle sembla prendre le temps de réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.- Je vais appeler Lily.

-Elle dort.

- Plus maintenant, vous faites tellement de bruit que vous pourriez réveiller Sirius. Grogna une voix légèrement endormit dans les escaliers.

-Sa serrait si dommage. Ce moqua James en ce tournant vers la rousse endormit. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se passa une main dans sa chevelure pour l'écarter de son visage le laissant admirer a sa guise les courbes gracieuse de son corps a peine vêtu, s'éloignant vers la cuise en balançant ses hanches, ses fesses a peine couverte d'une culotte. Il la suivit en la matant sans gêne, ayant toujours adoré son corps et ce qu'il dégageait. -On ne fessait pas autant de bruit.

-Assez pour me réveiller. Dit-elle en disparaissant, de petit tintement venant rejoindre leurs oreilles dans le silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda James.

- Du chocolat chaud. Il vint doucement ce placer derrière elle. - Que fais-tu? Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

-Rien, je t'observe c'est tout. Dit-il en enlaçant doucement sa taille.

-Je sais que je suis belle, mais je ne suis pas a toi. Il haussa les épaules en ce serrant un peu plus contre elle, son visage allant de nouveau ce perdre dans ses cheveux de feu alors que son odeur continuait de l'enivrer comme aucune autre parfum ne le pouvait, adorant sentir sa peau de porcelaine sur sous ses doigts, descendre le long de ses courbes parfaite alors qu'elle ondulait lentement. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, une petite rougeur vint s'immiscer sur ses joues ainsi qu'une profonde chaleur.- Pas que je veuille te déranger, mais je dois bouger. Tu en veux?

-Ce que je veux c'est que tu restes là. Souffla-t-il doucement en acquiescant tout de même.

Elle se tourna vers lui et leur nez vinrent irrémédiablement se toucher.- James...murmura Lily sans trop savoir que dire. Il resta la sans rien dire, ses yeux plonger dans les siens alors que leurs lèvres ce frôlait dangereusement. Ni tenant plus, ce fut elle qui franchit l'espace restant, le désire d'embrasser ses lèvres brûlantes la consumant. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se rapprochant davantage de lui en approfondissant leur baiser.

Il la serra d'avantage en y répondant sans ce faire prier, des frissons lui parcourant le corps tout en entier alors qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose, la garder pour lui seul. Il la plaquant contre le comptoir alors que ses mains ce fessait de plus en plus insistante. Elle glissa ses mains sous son chandail, caressant la peau de se torse qu'elle aimait tant toucher. Elle quitta ses lèvres et descendit sensuellement dans son cou, sa langue chaud laissant de petite traîner de salive la ou elle s'attardait davantage,

Il la laissa faire avant de lui prendre doucement les mains pour lui retirer le simple petit haut qu'elle portait, ses mains allant glisser lentement ainsi que ses lèvres, devenant de plus en plus passionnément avant de laisser, a son tour, des traînés humide de désire.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, penchant légèrement la tête vers l'arrière.- Je te veux la tout de suite...souffla-t-elle.

Il ne prit pas de temps à la dénuder entièrement, entendant un bruit de verre briser lointain, ne s'en fessant pas pour sa, tout ce qu'il voyait était le corps de Lily qui l'avait narguer depuis tout ce temps et qui, a présent, était encore plus magnifique qu'il ne l'était avant. Il la souleva pour l'asseoir en équilibre précaire sur le comptoir, ce fouettant de l'endroit, n'étant même plus certain de savoir où il ce trouvait exactement et il détacha ses pantalons pour entrer en elle. La belle poussa un gémissement plus fort, écartant encore plus ses jambes pour le coller complètement contre elle, ne se détachant plus de cette bouche si aventureuse et si possessive. Elle du retenir d'augmenter le son alors qu'il accélérait, lui faisant retrouver un plaisir qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps, son corps en entier se consument sous ses caresse.

Chaque fille qu'il avait embrassée, chacune qu'il avait baisé et toute celles qu'il avait touché ne lui avait fait la sensation que Lily pouvait lui procurer. Elle était la seul a lui faire ressentir ce plaisir, a lui procurer ses frissons, à le faire ce sentir envelopper de chaleur et de bien être lorsqu'il la touchait. Sa main remonta lentement le long de sa cuise pour continuer le long de ses côté et sur son seins, montant toujours pour ce stopper sur sa nuque qu'il prit pour l'approcher et l'embrasser encore d'avantage.

Elle le senti jouir en même tant qu'elle pour sa troisième fois, ne détachant pas pour autant leurs lèvres, mais a un moment elle s'y vit contrainte, manquant de souffle. Elle vint respirer doucement son odeur avant de s'écarter pour se revêtir, se penchant pour ramasser les débris de la petite tasse.

-Laisse. Dit-il en l'obligeant a ce redresser, effaçant lentement les gouttes de sueurs qui perlait sur son front et a la pointe de ses cheveux.

-Non, il faut que je la ramasse et je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi.

-Je vais le faire. Dit-il simplement.

- Non, je n'en ai pas envie.

Il l'obligea a nouveau a ce redresser et lui prit doucement le visage. -Va te coucher, je vais le faire. Insista-t-il.

- Non. S'obstina-t-elle a nouveau.

Il fini par soupirer et acquiescer. -Bonne Nuit dans ce cas. Souffla-t-il avant de sortir. Il lui donnait toujours raison, elle finissait par toujours gagnée s'en était vexant.

Elle termina de tout ramasser et la laissa sur le fond du comptoir, elle la réparait demain. D'un pas lent Lily monta à sa chambre, se maudissant de sa stupidité, maudissant James de lui faire perdre ainsi ses moyens. Le lendemain matin, Sirius fonça dans Lily sans le faire exprès, semblant totalement frustré pour une raison quelconque.

Celle-ci arqua un sourcil en le regardant.- Tu te sens bien?

-Non pas du tout.

- D'accord, c'est franc et directe. Que se passe-t-il? Lui demanda la rousse légèrement décontenancé par son ton, mais n'en laissant rien paraître, reprenant vite le dessus.

-Je suis en manque depuis… en faite depuis que tu as décider de m'ignorer et de ne plus coucher avec moi. Claqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Tu fais pitié, si tu n'étais pas un parfait imbécile je ne l'aurais peut-être pas fait.

-Je ne suis pas un parfait imbécile est-ce que tu va me lâcher avec sa!

- Non. Répondit-elle d'un ton tranchant.- Maintenant je vais te faire chier et dandiner mon jolie petit cul a peine couvert jusqu'a une autre place.

Il l'attrapa brutalement par le bras. -Arrête de me faire chier, je ne voie pas ce que je t'ai fais, mais j'en est marre!

- Ce que tu as fait à Lou était suffisant, lâche-moi.

-Je ne lui est rien fait alors tu vas arrêter oui!!

- Tu l'aime oui ou non?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette saleté de questions! Cria-t-il totalement hors de lui cette fois.

- Pourquoi lui aurais-tu fais cette promesse en blague, je n'y crois pas! Tu l'aimes ou pas!

Il serra les poings sentant la rage le prendre de plus en plus. -Sa fait une éternité de sa pourquoi tu en parles encore!!!

- Parce que je veux la vérité! Claqua-t-elle a son tour prit de colère.

-Non c'est toi que j'aime! Cria-t-il sous le coup de l'émotion avant de tourner les talons.

Elle arqua un sourcil, éclatant de rire sous le coup s'en roulant presque a terre.- A d'autre Sirius, tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi si facilement.

-Fait juste me foutre la paix merde!!!

- Quand tu répondras comme il se doit.

-J'en est rien a foutre de te répondre ou non!

- Pas moi et je vais te faire craquer! En un clin d'oeil elle le rattrapa, lui saisit le poignet et le fit passez par-dessus son épaules, l'allongeant de son long avec force sur le sol. Elle embarqua a cheval par-dessus lui l'obligeant a rester la.- Maintenant répond.

-Tu ne me ferra pas craquer parce que je n'avouerai rien du tout! Je suis frustré parce que tu refuses de me donner du sexe point à la ligne!

Il se reçut une gifle. -Mauvaise réponse, nouvelle chance.

-Mais arrête! Cria-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet, essayant de ce redresser.

-Arrête de crier, le petit est malade. Dit alors la voix de James qui ce tenait dans les escaliers en regardant Lily.

Celle-ci se releva d'un bon en profitant pour écraser le ventre de Sirius de son pied au passage, courant à la chambre de Harry, venant s'agenouiller a son chevet pour doucement poser son poignet sur son front puis un doux baiser. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux verts vers sa mère et ce redressa tendant les bras devant lui alors que de petite plainte s'échappait de sa bouche, son front couvert de sueur. Elle le prit avec toute la tendresse qu'elle pouvait avoir le berçant doucement contre elle.- Ce n'est qu'un petit rhume tu iras mieux demain. Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille dans un geste de réconfort.

Il toussa en restant accrocher a elle, ne voulant pas qu'elle le laisse seul dans sa grande chambre. Elle leva le regard vers James. -Tu peux allé me chercher du sirop et des Advil s'il te plait, elle se trouve dans la pharmacie de ma chambre. Lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix inquiète. Il acquiesça et fit ce qu'elle lui demanda, revenant quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle lui prit le flacon de sirop avec la cuillère, écartant un peu Harry.- Prend une grande respiration et ouvre la bouche. Lily lui pinça le nez et lui fit avaler la cuillerée de sirop, déclenchant une grimace chez le petit. Elle déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez et se leva pour prendre le verre d'eau qui si trouvait, y déposant les flacons avant de prendre l'une des petit capsule et de lui faire avaler tout rond.- Maintenant tu as besoin de beaucoup de repos. Lui dit-elle en déposant le verre sur la table basse. Mais il tendit a nouveau les bras en réussissant a ce hisser debout sur son lit. - Harry...soupira sa mère en le soulevant pour le rassoire.

-Yeste avec moi... souffla-t-il sa petite voix étant rauque.

Elle acquiesça. -Je ne te quitte pas. Il déposa sa tête sur son épaule et ce laissa bercer, ses bras tombant doucement le long du corps de Lily, la respiration du petit étant saccadé, tel un ralle. Elle ferma les yeux en le serrant dans ses bras, j'aimais elle n'avait eut l'air inquiète, mais en cette instant on aurait dit que la misère du monde venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules.

-Ce n'est qu'une petite fièvre. Vint doucement lui dire James en prenant le petit qu'elle laissa docilement glisser dans ses bras. Il lui prit doucement la main et l'entraîna avec lui pour ce rendre dans la chambre de celle-ci ou il déposa le petit dans le lit, le bordant doucement, partant pour revenir avec une débarbouillette d'eau froide qu'il passa lentement sur son front, ce tournant vers Lily avant de ce relever et de la prendre délicatement par les épaules. -Hey, regarde moi, ne t'en fais pas, il ira très bien dans quelque jours. Continua-t-il de ce même ton calme et apaisant.

- Je sais, mais je n'aime pas le voir malade.

Il vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue. -Je sais.

Elle se força à lui faire un petit sourire.- Tu peux veiller sur lui pendant que je vais prendre une douche,

Il acquiesça. -Prend ton temps. Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, disparaissant derrière la porte, quelque seconde plus tard l'eau se faisait entendre. James s'assit lentement sur le bord du lit et continua d'éponger le front de son fils, celui-ci s'agitant légèrement dans son sommeil. Il comprenait l'inquiétude que Lily ressentait, le voir malade devait être encore plus lourd qu'une dague au coeur.

Celle-ci sortit vêtu d'une serviette son corps dégoulinant d'eau. -J'ai oublier de prendre mes vêtements. S'expliqua-t-elle simplement.- Tu t'en sort?

-Parfaitement. Souffla-t-il doucement sans détourner son regard du petit.

Elle hocha la tête et retourna s'enfermer dans la petite pièce pour en ressortir habiller et sec, s'approchant pour venir s'allonger a côté de son fils sous les couvertures invitant James a en faire de même. Il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de ce venir ce glisser derrière, la prenant par la taille comme elle l'avait fait avec Harry. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, sans aucune réticence.

Sirius laissa échapper un petit soupire et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire devant la scène qui ce présentait devant lui. Lentement, il referma la porte derrière et s'éloigna en fessant le moins de bruit possible.

- Tu espionnais? Le questionna une petite voix légèrement hésitante.

-Peut-être. Dit-il en tournant sa tête vers elle. Elle acquiesça, restant planter la, ne sachant quoi dire. -Tu contais espionner aussi, avoue. Répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire.

Elle ce mit a rougir avant d'afficher un léger sourire. -Ils sont si mignons que c'est difficile de ne pas vouloir les voir.

Il acquiesça avec la plus grande conviction, mais délaissa bientôt son air enjouer pour redevenir sérieux. -Je suis désoler Lou.

-De quoi... demanda-t-elle en ce détournant, son sourire disparaissant également.

- D'avoir dit que c'était une blague lorsque je t'ai promit de t'épouser et de t'avoir ainsi blesser et harceler pour savoir si c'était vrai ce que James me disait. Expliqua Sirius en regardant ses souliers les mains enfouit dans ses poches.- J'avais tellement espérer que tu me dise que tu m'aimais pour que je puisse te le dire sans que tu me repousse.

Lou laissa échapper un gémissement en ce détournant totalement, ses joues rouge comme jamais. -Arrête, s'il te plait je... je n'ai pas du tout envi de partir sur ce sujet la.

- Moi si, j'ai envie que tu me dises si tu m'aimes ou non, parce que moi si. Je t'aime comme un fou depuis si longtemps et je n'ai rien dit et j'en suis désoler, mais je t'en prit ne me rejette pas...il avait dit ses dernier mot dans un murmure.

Elle ce tourna vers lui, des larmes ayant totalement inonder ses joues alors qu'elle le regardait, hésitant avant de s'approcher et d'agripper son chandail ce serrant contre lui. –Demande moi le à nouveau…

Il écarquilla les yeux et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus la sera fortement contre lui.- Est-ce que tu m'aimes Lou? Lui demanda-t-il doucement, plein d'espoir alors que ses lèvres allaient chatouillait son cou.

-Oui. Souffla-t-elle. -Je t'aime Sirius... Je t'aime tellement...

- Veux-tu m'épouser?

-Ho oui. Dit-elle doucement avec un sourire avant de le regarder et de ce lever sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il la fit tournoyer avec un rire plus qu'heureux.- Maintenant tu es juste à moi et je ne te laisserai pas partir et je te ferai des montagnes d'enfants! S'exclama Sirius en l'embrassant à son tour, ne lâchant plus ses lèvres.

Après cela, les heures passèrent et lorsque Lily rouvrit les yeux elle put remarquer avec une grand bonheur que la fièvres d'Harry avait disparu. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa tête en le regardant. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et ce tourna avec précautions, ses yeux s'illuminant de voir son père coucher si prêt de sa mère.

- Tu vas mieux. Lui fit gentiment remarquer Lily.

-Voui. Répondit-il d'un ton bas pour ne pas réveiller James.

- Tu as faim?

-Voui. Dit-il de nouveau.

- Je vais te préparer des crêpes, sa te va?

-Papa va veniy manzer avec nous?

- S'il se réveille. Se moqua Lily.

-Ze peut le yéveiller?

- Si tu l'écrases convenablement oui. Ce moqua-t-il.

Il ce leva en équilibre précaire et sauta sur le torse de James qui ce réveilla automatiquement. -On dirait que tu vas mieux. Ce moqua-t-il en tombant nez à nez avec ses yeux.

Avec un sourire le petit recommença à sauter en criant a tue-tête.- Debout, debout, debout, debout, manzer, manzer, manzer! James l'attrapa par la taille et le souleva dans les airs. Il se mit a battre de l'air avec ses petites jambes en riant joyeusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas manger? demanda-t-il en ce sortant des couvertures pour le soulever un peu plus haut dans les airs.

- Maman va fairrrre des cyêpes!

-Alors, allons rejoindre Maman à la cuisine! Il hocha et descendit des bras de James, lui prenant la main pour le traîner de son petit pas trottinant jusqu'à la cuisine. -La belle petite femme au foyer. Ce moqua James en regardant Lily une fois descendu à la cuisine. Il assit Harry à sa place et s'assit tout prêt de lui, son regard fixer sur elle.

- Répète un peu si tu as envie de mourir. Dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation en continuant sa besogne.

-La belle et très sexy femme au foyer. Répéta-t-il moqueur. Il évita de justesse la spatule en argent qu'elle lui lança en pleine tête. -Hey! Je te fais un compliment et tu essai de m'assassiner!

- C'est PAS un compliment. Et puis je ne suis la femme de personne. Il afficha une moue boudeuse en venant ce glisser derrière elle, reprenant soudain son air des plus sérieux. - J'ai une broche a barbecue, sa fait plus mal je te prévient.

Il inspiration profondément avant de doucement déposer un baiser dans son coup, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille. -Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il sans ne laisser paraître la peur qui le martyrisait.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en se tournant vers lui.- Non, non sa, ta pas le droit.

-Pourquoi... dit-il confus ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi.

- Tu veux que je te crois alors que la dernière fois que tu me las dit tu m'as laissez tomber a la première occasion! Donne moi une bonne raison de te croire et je t'interdit de prononcer une seule chose en rapport avec Harry.

-Il n'y a pas de raison. J'ai été un véritable connard je le sais, je me suis enfui lâchement simplement parce que j'ai prit peur, et aujourd'hui, je regrette a un point tel que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Quand je le regarde aujourd'hui, je me dis que j'ai manqué les premières année de sa vie simplement parce que j'étais trop salaud pour me rendre compte d'à quel point tu es merveilleuse. Je t'ai manquer toi alors que je t'aimais, j'ai cru qu'en partant tout serrait plus facile mais c'est faux. Je t'aime Lily... tu n'as aucune raison de me croire je le reconnais, et je ne t'en voudrai pas, seulement... ne l'oublie jamais, jamais Lily je veux que ces mots soit graver dans ta mémoire. Dit-il en lui saisissant doucement le visage pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. -Je t'aime. Il recula alors. -Et si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serrai la, c'est peut-être déplacer et totalement abject de ma part de te dire une telle chose, mais c'est vrai, cette fois, je serrai la, et pour de bon.

La tête baisser elle lui attrapa doucement la main pour lui sauter au cou.- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, je ne veux pas que sa recommence.

-Je suis tellement désoler. Souffla-t-il en la serrant encore plus fort contre lui.

- Je t'aime. Fut la seule réponse qu'elle lui offrit en retour.

Un poids très lourd sembla soudain ce retirer de ses épaules alors qu'il la soulevait a son tour pour l'embrasser, rigolant de la voir enfin heureuse et dans ses bras, s'approchant pour venir prendre le petit qui criait de joie alors qu'il tenait bien serrer le coup de ses parents, comprenant que désormais, ils serraient tout les trois pour de bon, et que rien ne viendraient les séparer.

**The** **End**

**_Lunattica_** **_& Marie-Lune_**


End file.
